


Name Unknown. Please Enter A New Entry

by Aunder



Series: Celestial Gem [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aunder/pseuds/Aunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story centers mostly on my character from an RP from a website called Scratch. The two Main Characters are from that. I own Camie Williams and her backstory, Midnight_Snake owns Rei, Purge, and their backstories. Please do not sue me, I have no money.:P<br/>Camie is a girl(19, looks 16), looking for her lost family. She has no memories of before she was nine, when she woke up in a village so old it's forgotten. Rei is a lost boy(like 21), looking for the last piece of family he has left. An older brother named Macbeth. Both of them have suffered searing pain in their lives, and whether they know it or not, they are more alike than they know.<br/>~Now that I've finished the book I wanna perfect it while I work on the the next chapter of book two. Please leave any comments or suggestions you have about the book down below! Any mistakes I made plot wise I can't fix, but for those that have watched all of the anime up till now, it's after everyone's together again. For those that have read the manga up till the latest chapter...go ahead and cry tears of joy. Because that part isn't gonna happen in my stories.~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I've finished the book I wanna perfect it while I work on the the next chapter of book two. Please leave any comments or suggestions you have about the book down below! Any mistakes I made plot wise I can't fix, but for those that have watched all of the anime up till now, it's after everyone's together again. For those that have read the manga up till the latest chapter...go ahead and cry tears of joy. Because that part isn't gonna happen in my stories.

**BOLD** = Rei

non-bold=Camie

Rei POV

**Rei walked into the Sabertooth guild hall and head strait to the mission board. After looking at the jobs he grabbed one and left the guild without a word. He didn't even bother packing anything for his trip, but that was normal for him. As he left a dark aura surrounded him. Rei finished his mission like normal and went inside the Sabertooth guild only to ignore everyone and head to his room. He flopped on his bed and covered his eyes with his arm before groaning loudly. "Still nothing?" Rei moved his arm to see his pure black Exceed craw up next to him on the bed.**

**"No, Purge. Still can't find him." Rei sighed as he refereed to his brother who he had no idea who he actually was, only a blurry memory of what he looked like as a child.**

**"That's too bad..." Purge sighed and then curled up next to Rei who laid his arm on top of his eyes again. It blocked out the light and left him darkness. When Rei woke he was drenched in sweat from the nightmare. His older brother getting taken away, his mother killed, and his father going after his brother to never be seen again. It was more than a nightmare, it was his past. Rei got up and took off the wet shirt and in the dim lighting in his room he could make out his refection in the mirror. His pale skin and red eyes stood out and his mostly white hair with strands of black was in a knotted mess.**

**After a sleepless night Rei had went to the guild hall. Not many people where there this early in the morning, but Rei preferred it that way. His red eyes and hair usually gave him a bad rep, and with him always being quiet it only worsened his bad rep. It's not like he would do anything wrong, but sometimes he would get in trouble from being too curious and get involved in things he shouldn't. Rei sighed slightly as he looked at the job board tiredly. He didn't see anything that appealed to him and walked away. His Exceed, Purge, followed him full of energy.**

**"Say, Rei! What are we going to do today?!" Purge asked as he flew around Rei's head.**

**"Sleep." Rei spoke simply and Purge whined.**

**"But I can't sleep! I'm too excited!" Purge pouted and Rei smiled slightly.**

**"Then go play with Lector and Froshe. I'm sure they won't mind." Rei petted Purge's head and he flew off laughing.**

**"Did you hear that Jellal escaped from jail?"**

**Rei heard one of the Sabertooth members say and he listened.**

**"You mean the one who made the R-System?" "Yeah, but I heard he was kidnapped and enslaved to build it as a child." Rei paused at those words and walked up to the men,**

**"You said he was kidnapped?" Rei questioned and the guy nodded.**

**"Yeah, him and other kids all over the place were kidnapped to be slaves." Rei then recalled his brother and how he was taken away.**

**"Where are the others?" Rei questioned.**

**"I dunno, I know of one in Fairy Tail. The fairy Queen Titania." Rei nodded and left in a hurry. Somehow he just knew that the R-System must be where his brother was taken.**

**"Purge!" Rei called out to his Exceed and soon he came flying.**

**"What's wrong? You have a scary face on..." Purge asked scared.**

**"I found a lead to my brother, I think." With that Purge followed Rei hurriedly.**

**"Really?! Where are we going?" Purge asked and Rei glanced at him. "Fairy Tail, to speak with Titania."**

**Rei left town on a train and stay quiet the whole ride before getting off at Magnolia. He only stopped for directions to Fairy tail which was at the center on the town. Once he reached the grand building he paused to appreciate it's glory.**

**"Let's go, Purge."**

**Rei entered through the grand doors without hesitation, but he was greeted by a riot. Tables, chairs, and even people were being thrown across the room and Rei paled.**

**"Uh... May I speak with Titania?" He asked someone, but he was ignored.**

**Rei made his way through the chaos of the Fairy Tail guild and finally spotted the famous red headed female wizard.**

**"Erza!" Rei called and she turned to him with a pink haired boy in hers and as she held him up by his scarf, poor boy looked half dead.**

**"Can I help you?" She asked sounding surprised and she yelled at everyone to stop, claiming they had a guest which I guessed was me.**

**"I was hoping you could tell me about the R-System." I asked, and a grave look crossed her face. Erza motioned me to follow her to the bar as she sat on it and propped her elbow up.**

**"What would you like to know?" She asked seriously as I took my place on the bar stool.**

**"Sorry, I know this must be sensitive subject for you, but I have reasons to believe my brother was taken there." Rei told her and then continued,**

**"I was only maybe 3 or so, but he would have mostly black hair and some white under his ears, and we have the same eyes." Rei described him. and Erza seemed to think about it.**

**"No..." She started to say but then shock crossed her face and she grabbed my chin and looked intently at my face. Of course I was shocked by her actions but I stayed still.**

**"No way..." Erza leaned back and let go of my face.**

**"I do know someone who could be your brother, but..." Erza looked down and joy surged within me.**

**"You do?!" Rei smiled and Purge smiled with him.**

**"If he's who I think he is, then his name is Macbeth. He's a dark wizard." Shock filled Rei as Erza's words.**

**"A dark wizard, as in evil?" Rei questioned and Erza nodded.**

**"Seven years ago our guild and other formed together to bring down an alliance of dark mages called the Oracion Seis, Macbeth or known as Midnight was one of them." Erza explained but that wasn't it.**

**"We defeated them and they where jailed but then they escaped and we defeated them again, before once more they've escaped and now currently on the run. Not only that, but they disbanded their guild and joined Crime Sorciere, an independent guild."**

**Erza finished and Rei looked down.**

**"So... This guild Crime Sorciere. It's not a dark one right?" Rei asked with hope in his voice.**

**"No, it's not, but the council still see's them as convicts that need to be chained up." Erza replied, but that's all Rei needed.**

**"I don't care about that, as long as... Macbeth... isn't evil at heart, "**

**Rei paused to say his brother's name for the first time,**

**"Then there's hope that he can be my brother today."**

**With that Rei thanked Erza and left the Fairy Tail guild. Rei walked back to the train station and thought about what Erza told him.**

**"Macbeth..." Rei mumbled trying to get used to his brother's name, that is if Erza was right about him being Rei's brother.**

**"Ms. Erza said they travel a lot to get away from the council, so how are we going to find him?" Purge questioned Rei who stayed quite.**

**"I guess ask around if someone seen shady people? I guess..." Rei mulled over it and Purge gaped at him.**

**"You guess?!" Purge sighed as he flew next to Rei.**

Camie POV(I’ll be switching back and forth a lot.)

I walked along the path. I'd been out on yet ANOTHER job, this one took me closer to Fairy Tail though. I almost felt bored. Anyway, after finishing the job(just a bandit group that needed a bit of "talking" too), I figured that I may as well sightsee a little.

"You guess?!"

I looked up. That sound like Purge. The exceed of Rei, a Shadow-Make wizard in our guild. I made a mental note of writing this down later. I kept a record of all the members. As far back as I could go, piecing together everything from bits and pieces I heard while traveling. I didn't have much on Rei though. I still needed to talk to him a bit. Just because I thought of myself as a quiet sassy jewel doesn't mean I can't be social every now and then.

I started looking around for him, now out of my thoughts, and scanned the crowd. And as soon as I turned to look behind me, I tripped over my stupid cape, and fell right into him. Stupid cape, no I'm sorry cape your my favorite one please don't be ripped.

**Rei caught the girl who suddenly fell on him.**

**"You okay?" Rei questioned surprised by her sudden appearance, he guess he was too lost in his own thoughts about how he was going to find his brother. "Hey! Aren't you Camie?!" Purge asked with shock and Rei glanced at his exceed, "You know her?" Rei questioned and Purge nodded,**

**"She's in our guild!" Purge replied and Rei's jaw dropped before he shook himself,**

**"Ah, sorry for not knowing, name's Rei and this is Purge," Rei introduced themselves.**

I smiled and checked my cape for any damage quickly, none. Phew. I righted myself, and grinned.

"It's fine, I'm not normally around the guild much so it's no surprise you never noticed me. Although you would think the guild mark would give it away." I gestured to the Lavender Sabertooth guild mark over my left eye.

**"O-Oh, guess I didn't notice it." Rei rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "So what are you doing here?" Purge asked curiously and Rei looked at Camie curios as well.**

"I'm here on a job. Just a small bandit group in town. It's a miracle I got it before Fairy Tail did. You'd think they'd be right on it."

I chuckled, and cleared my throat, readying my head to take notes.

"So what are you doing here? A job? Or you just sightseeing?"

**"Ah, personal business."**

**Rei looked away as he thought about what Erza said about his brother possibly being a dark wizard. It's probably not a good idea to tell someone that, though, perhaps Camie knows where I can find Crime Sorciere, Rei thought to himself. "I'm looking for someone..." Rei told Camie and continued,**

**"Would you have an idea where to find the guild Crime Sorciere?" Rei asked looking back a Camie again with slight hope.**

I tilted my head, my mind spinning and looking through boxes in Archives and memories. I thought for a while, then came up with the right file.

 "You mean the vigilante guild correct? The one that has been eliminating the dark guilds?"

**"Yeah." Rei nodded and smiled slightly with hope.**

I nodded.

"I can't directly trace their path, but everynow and then I can force some info out of a dark guild if I come across one that was destroyed. They normally make sure to eradicate any dark magic users there, but some are spared. Whether it's pity or a warning I don't know. I've been trying for months to trace their movements."

I smirked. "Actually, I have a guess as to where they're headed right now. I was going to go and approach them about what their purpose is, but I suppose if you want I could let you tag along."

I suddenly had a thought. "Who are you looking for? If your looking for them then that must mean they have something to do with it."

**Rei frowned slightly, "Yeah..."**

**Rei paused to think about his words, "The person I'm looking for might be a part of that guild."**

**Rei spoke thoughtfully but then Purge spoke, "We're looking for his brother!" Purge smiled and Rei tensed,**

**"Purge!" Rei raised his voice and Purge shrank back,**

**"Oops..." Purge looked down guiltily and Rei sighed,**

**"It's okay Purge, I'm not mad..." Rei patted Purge's head.**

I frowned for a moment, then resumed my happy smile.

" Well I won't pry anymore, for now. I'm always happy to help someone reunite with family. I'm guessing they are all you have left."

I turned around and started walking towards the train station. I looked over my shoulder at him and grinned my little girl grin, the one that I use when I want to convince someone. Works about 85% of the time. The other 15? Not so much.

"Well, aren't you coming? Or are you gonna stand there the whole time."

"Y-yeah!"

Rei ran to catch up with her and Purge flew close behind.

"Why are you trying to find Crime Sorciere?" Rei questioned once he was walking besides Camie.

I sighed.

"Weren't you listening? I want to ask them what their purpose is? I know for a fact that they want to destroy the dark guilds, and defeat Zeref. They want to attone for all the death and despair they've caused. But their has to be something more to it. What will they do once they done these things?"

 I looked up at the sky, which was turning a shade of coral and red. My eyes got this glassy look in them, and turned a strawberry red.

"Are they going to continue fighting evil? Will they turn back to their old ways? There is always going to be some evil in this world. But once Zeref and the dark guilds are gone there will be a somewhat quiet peace. But someone always rises to the top of the food chain, so would they then devote their lives to defeating him?"

 I got quiet suddenly, realizing I was rambling. I smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I tend to ramble on like that sometimes. This must be boring your brain out."

**Rei smiled, "No, in fact..."**

**Rei looked up at the sky as well, "I'm curious as to what they'll do to..."**

**Rei's heart twinged at the red sky and he was reminded of his parents and how his brother was taken away.**

**"I myself can't believe that evil will ever go away. It's something born within all of us and grows each day."**

**Rei looked at Camie, "But you can say the same with the light." R**

**ei smiled mostly to himself as he was reminded of the day he met Purge. The Exceed who purged away Rei's darkness**

I looked at him in wonder. Most people just smiled nervously and nodded, or quickly changed the topic. But he actually kinda understood. Probably for different reasons, but still. I nodded in agreement.

 "Yeah, even the brightest light will one day flicker and die. Of course, not before it beats Darkness to a pulp." I said with a grin, and stepped onto the train.

**Rei barked out a laugh,**

**"You got that right!" Rei hurried on the train as well.**

**"Yay! Road trip!" Purge squealed as he too got in the train.**

I glanced at him as we sat down across from one another.

"What kind of magic do you use? Everyone I know of that has an exceed is Dragon Slayer. Natsu Dragoneel, Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvell, Master, and Rogue all have exceeds. I've never met someone with one that wasn't a dragonslayer.”

**"I use Shadow-Make magic... It's like Ice-Make but with shadows." Rei replied and then petted Purge, "I met Purge soon after... Well, after I lost my family, and since then we've been together. You can say he's a part of my family now."**

**Rei smiled at Purge who smiled back.**

**"Yep! We're family!" Purge agreed happily.**

I smiled and looked out the window, my eyes now turning a emerald green.

"That's cool, sorry about your other family though. It's pretty hard to lose everyone like that. But I'm sure you've heard that a million times before,"

I grinned like a mad man.

"I know I have," My eyes turned blue again. I settled down in my seat for a nap.

"You get used to it though. Get some rest, our stops quite a way. May as well rest up a bit."

And with that I drifted off to sleep.

**Rei wondered why her eyes kept turning colors, but he let it go seeing that Camie had fallen asleep. Rei decided to listen to her suggestion and crossed his arms to get comfortable. Soon with Purge's warmth on his lap he too fell asleep.**

~TIME SKIP OF TWO HOURS~

I woke up to sound of the train stopping. I looked out the window, and saw mountains in the distance.

"Not yet" I mumbled, and looked across the way at Rei and Purge. I smiled, and started rummaging through my bag for my black marker. Ugh, why can't ever find anything in here? The train started moving again, and my bag decided to take a leap of faith onto the floor.

 "Shoot!" I said rather loudly, and looked over to make sure I didn't wake them.

 I carefully started to pick up the contents of my bag and found the marker in the process. Once done I leaned over Rei's face, and started to draw little swirls and mustaches on it. I giggled, and sat back to admire my work. My eyes turned a smoky grey color(which means she’s feeling mischievous).

**Sometime in Rei's sleep felt something ticklish on his face, but he ignored it, but when the smell of a marker hit his nose he slowly woke to see Camie in her seat. "Hm..." Rei looked outside to see the train still moving,**

**"Something feels off..." Rei mumbled still waking up and Purge was still asleep on his lap.**

I saw him awaken just as I sat down, and almost gave it away. I struggled to maintain my composure, and a laugh just burst out. Which I quickly covered up with a cough. But I couldn't contain my smile, and my eyes turned a kaleidoscope of emotions. Green because it reminded me of my home, red because I was literally dying of excitement, gray(mischievous) because he hadn't noticed yet, and blue because that was my normal eye color.

**Rei glanced at Camie,**

**"You okay, you're not catching a cold are you?" Rei asked since she coughed, but then Rei's face itched and he scratched his cheek, unknowingly smearing some of the marker.**

That's when I lost it. Some of the marker had come off on his hand, so he looked like a mess. I nearly fell out of my seat laughing so hard. Tears of joy came to my eyes, and I tried to calm myself down.

"Y-You really don't notice it!" I laughed harder.

**Rei turned confused and his sleep filled mind cleared some and he notice the marker sticking out of Camie's bag and he glanced down at his hand the see the black smudges.**

**"You didn't..." Rei gasped and shot up the go to the bathroom, and Purge woke up.**

**Rei's face turned red from anger and embarrassment. Rei cleaned his face before returning to his seat with a pout and his face still red. "Jerk." Rei muttered still pouting.**

**Purge figured out what happened and laughed with Camie.**

I started to calm down eventually.

 "Sorry, but you were just so peaceful, I HAD to do it. I could've put covered your head in feathers, be glad."

 I calmed down, and stared out the window at the stars with a smile on my face. His face had been SO red, it was absolutely adorable. He was like a little kid, he was so easy to embarrass. Too bad I can't read him that easily. I glanced at him and then back out the window. I sighed, and pulled a map and my magic pen from my bag. I pointed out our position on the map.

"This dot right here is us. We are getting off right...here" I pointed to a dot near the mountians.

 "This is as close as we can get by train. There isn't any roads, or villages close by, so we'll be walking a ways through the mountains." I glanced up.

"After that we should arrive upon the scene of a dark guild that has been rising up lately. That's the most likely place Crime Sorciere would be."

 I looked at him with a solid stare, my eyes returning to their more serious blue color.

"Are you ready?”

**Rei stop pouting to listen and he nodded, "Yeah." Then Rei remembered his question, "Why do your eyes change color?" He questioned, but he hadn't forgotten the prank Camie pulled on him. Rei knew he'll get her back someday.**

I nodded.

"I'm not really sure. It's always happened to me. As long as I can remember anyway. I'm not sure if they did when I was little though."

I took a deep breath and forced a happy smile, although my eyes turned green.

" I can't remember my family from before I was 9. All I remember is waking up one day and thinking I should learn magic."

I turned away and started putting the map and such in my bag.

 "This is our stop." The train slowed to a stop in front of some mountains, and I stood up to head out.

**"Hm." Rei didn't comment and simply follow Camie out of the train.**

**"What kind of magic do you use?" Purge questioned Camie as he too left the train.**

We started walking along a path, well, more like Rei was following, and I was just walking in the general direction of the dark guild.

 "Well, there isn't really a magic that I'm really good at. I dabble in several different types, even though my main thing is Ribbon."

I pushed a branch out of the way, and let it fall back.

 "But I can use Solid Script, Gun, and I learned maybe one or two spells from a book I read in a library one time. I think it was some sort of time spell."

 I slide down a small cliff that wasn't too steep, and almost tripped on a root upon landing.

**The branch whacked Rei in the face and he stumbled and fell down the cliff. "Ow..." Rei muttered as he got up and Purge flew around him giggling.**

**"Rei has the worst luck when it comes to nature." Purge giggled and Rei grumbled slightly.**

**"Anyways, that's really cool, I only know my Shadow-Make magic." Rei complimented Camie.**

I turned around, and felt a twinge of guilt for letting the branch hit him, but smiled and accepted the compliment.

"Thanks, but it's not as cool as you'd think. You only have to worry about one type of magic to control, whereas I have like four or five. I've about mastered some simple spells, so I don't want to try a more destructive one and end up killing someone."

I heard a voice, and stopped, sticking my arm out behind me to stop him too.

"SHH!" I knelt down and crawled behind some bushes,

**Rei knelt down and crawled next to Camie, and Purge got on the ground as well, "Can you see them?" Rei whispered as quietly as he could.**

I looked carefully through the bushes, and caught sight of a group of mages gathered around something. But I couldn't tell what...

"I think so, they are looking at something, but I can't tell what it is..."

 -Is this the kid?-(that means that it's the mages talking)

-I think so, definitely matches the description-

-Yes, she will make an excellent sacrifice-

I clenched my fists, and my eyes were turning a solid black color.

-Oh she's waking up!-

~ugh, where am I?~

 My heart clenched at the sound of her voice. So young and innocent.

-yay she's awake! Let's start!-

~start what? mmpf!~

 I couldn't see her, but I knew they tied her up. *they start chanting something*

"Ugh what are they doing? Sacrifice to what?" The middle glows, and then suddenly stops.

"What happened?"

They start to chatter among themselves.

-failed. I guess she wasn't the one.-

 "Hey!" said a voice.

The dark mages turn towards the voice, and stare at someone that isn't in my line of site.

"What do you think you’re doing to her?"


	2. Chapter Two: Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tracking down a dark guild where Camie believes Crime Sorciere will appear, Rei and Camie lie in wait to see what will happen. But what will Rei find when they finally get a chance to meet the vigilante guild?

“What do you think you’re doing to her?”

**Rei frowned and tried to get a good look at the new comers and eventually he saw a woman with a hood on, but pink could be seen under it slightly, six other people stood behind her.**

**"You think they're Crime Sorciere?" Rei whispered to Camie.**

I nodded.

"Yeah, but let's wait until they're finished with them. We don't know exactly what their skill rank is, I don't want to get in the way if they are above our rank."

**Rei frowned, but nodded in agreement and waited to see what would happen.**

(Fight scene where Crime Sociere defeats the dark guild easily. Like, they weren't THAT good, thought they did put up a fight) we watched the guild, and one of them, a girl, pulled down her hood. I recognized her as one of the younger members of the guild. Meredy. She's good with binding magic, I nudged Rei.

"It's them. Let's approach."

 Then stood up and strode toward the guild, which immediately went on their guard.

**Rei held his breath with nervousness as he spotted a male with black hair and white strands... and the same red eyes Rei had. _Could that be my brother? He looks just like I remembered him as a kid._ Rei's hands began to get clammy.**

I notice Rei's nervous and pat his arm. Then step forward.

"My name is Camie Williams, this is Rei. We're both from a guild called Sabertooth. We mean no harm, and only wish to speak to you."

They looked at us, and one stepped forward, who I assumed was the leader. From what my sources tell me, the current leader is Jellal Fernandez.

"What do you need?"

Short and to the point, I like him.

"I'm here to ask some questions. But Rei here is looking for someone. Rei?"

I stepped back and pushed him forward, patting his back to comfort him.

**Rei stumbled forward,**

**"I-I'm been looking for my brother... And I have reasons to believe he's in this guild... His name is Macbeth."**

**Rei's heart was beating fast and his eyes connected with Macbeth's.**

**"D-Do you remember having a younger brother?" Rei questioned the Gothic male.**

I looked at the boy. Whose eyes seemed to show some recognition of him. Midnight thought for a moment, then shrugged.

"I don't know. Everything when I left is more of a blur. I remember siblings kind of. But not really." Midnight said.

I nodded, not remembering your past is something that I can relate to. I noticed that Rei had gotten slightly more nervous, and left them to talk. I walked over to where the dark guild had been huddled, and looked at what they had. It was a little girl, no more than 7, with curly blonde hair and what were once bright blue eyes. Her eyes now were dimmed, and filled with terror. I knelt down and checked her pulse. Nothing. I sighed, and a small tear slipped down my cheek. I used my script magic to make a small hole and coffin to put the girl into. And gently closed the girl's eyes and covered the coffin with dirt. I made a note of where it was so I could alert any family. There was likely someone that filed a report to find her. I'd have to break the news.

**Rei watched Camie bury the poor girl and he gritted his teeth.**

**"Macbeth... What happened to father? The last time I saw him he was chasing after you."**

**Rei questioned Macbeth who shrugged.**

**"I don't know, but... if we are siblings then tell me about mother." Macbeth questioned and Rei turned remorseful.**

**"She was killed protecting me." Rei replied and looked down.**

**"I see..." Macbeth stated and then put his hand on Rei's shoulder,**

**"What I do remember of a little brother was that he had a weak heart, just like you." Macbeth meanly stated and Rei slapped his hand away.**

**"I'm not weak hearted! These are our parents we're talking about! Of course I'm upset! Aren't you?" Rei yelled and Macbeth kept any emotionless face on.**

**"I've gave up on the notion of family, I don't remorse them nor need them. That includes you."**

**With that Macbeth joined the rest of his group and Rei stood there shocked.**

**"B-But... I've been looking for you all this time..." Rei spoke in a wavering voice.**

**"I don't care." Macbeth didn't face Rei and continued walking and Rei grew angry.**

**"Fine! I'll prove to you I'm not weak!"**

**With that Rei used his magic to create human like shadows that surrounded Macbeth who watched with a carefree attitude.**

**"You can’t possibly hurt me with this level of magic."**

**Macbeth let the shadows attack him, but instead the shadows where repelled by an unseen force. Once more Rei summoned the shadows, his anger making them take on a more physical state. This time when they attacked it seemed like Macbeth had more difficulty repelling them. Finally they broke through Macbeth's magic and attacked him, but didn't do any serious damage.**

**"Why didn't you hurt me?" Macbeth questioned as he rubbed his side where the shadow punched him, but that was his only injury.**

**"Because I don't want to hurt you, only prove to you I'm not weak." Rei told Macbeth fiercely and Macbeth softly smiled at the ground.**

**"Okay, maybe you're not that weak." Macbeth offered and Rei smirked.**

**"Call me brother as an award for my victory." Rei continued to smirk and Macbeth stopped smiling.**

**"Fine, _brother_." Macbeth turned away when he said that and Rei slung his arm around Macbeth shoulders.**

**"Aw, thanks bro!" Rei smiled and Macbeth glanced at Rei with a curious look before softly smiling again.**

**"You're an idiot." Macbeth jabbed at Rei who fell to the floor,**

**"That's for the punch."**

**Rei could only give Macbeth a thumbs up as he clutched his side in pain.**

**"Y-Yeah, guess this is what you call tough love."**

I smiled and walked up behind Rei, and coughed once.

"That was a happier ending than I honestly expected. I'm sorry to break up the family reunion, but I do have some questions for you all."

They looked at me expectantly, with just a hint of surprise on their faces. Then I went into full nerd mode.

"I know your goal is to defeat Zeref and take out all the dark guilds, but what happens afterwards? Are you guys gonna turn evil? What those with family still, are you gonna seek them out?" and on and on and on I went.

"One question at a time Camie." Rei smirked and patted her shoulder.

I giggled nervously and scratched the back of my neck.

"Sorry. Um,"

I looked at the group, then at Meredy, then looked harder.

"hm... first question. Where is Ultear Mikovich? She's the only one who has managed to escape my radar since the Grand Magic Games. Where is she?"

I looked at all their faces for any clues I could find.

"S-She past away..." The pink haired girl looked down sadly.

My eyes turned emerald green.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Um, next question. What are you gonna do after you achieve your goal of defeating Zeref?"

Jellal and the other looked kinda surprised at that one.

 "Well, I haven't exactly thought that far into the future."

Erik looked up at the sky. "There's a storm coming, we need to go."

Jellal nodded, and said goodbye. Then they were gone. Midnight looked back and did a little wave to Rei before they disappeared though. I smiled, and looked at Rei to see his reaction.

**Rei had a small smile as he waved goodbye back before cupping his hands around his mouth.**

**"HEY! MAKE SURE I GET SO SEE YOU ONCE AWHILE!" Rei yelled with a smile before he looked up at the shy,**

**"We should get going as well before we get rained on." Rei told Camie and Purge looked scared at the mention of being rained on.**

**"I don't wanna get wet!" Purge hid in Rei's coat looking up fearfully at the sky and Rei hugged his Exceed.**

I smiled at the two of them, and started walking back the way we came, pausing only a moment to stare at the girl's grave, and then continuing on. It must be nice to have a family; a real one, at least someone to care and look out for. Before long we reached the train station, but to my dismay it wouldn't be back till the next afternoon.

"Are you kidding me!" I yelled, and then it started to rain. I looked around frantically for some sort of cover.

**"Ugh, this sucks..." Rei tucked Purge into his coat as much as possible to avoid the Exceed getting wet,**

**"Over there, I think I see a cave." Rei pointed at one of the mountainsides where and black spot could be seen.**

I nodded.

"Better than nothing." I grabbed his hand, and pulled him along as fast as I could towards the cave.

Once inside, I let go and started looking around, making sure nothing lived in here. Except for a few spiders,-ugh- nothing seemed to be here. I took of my cloak and laid it out on the ground to sit on. I sat down, and took out one of my maps and laid it out.

**Rei let Purge out who was completely dry where Rei was soaked. He took off his coat and hanged out on a piece of rock that was sticking out.**

**"Why are you looking at the map?" Rei questioned as he sat next to Camie.**

I shrugged.

"I forgot my book. Plus I guess you could say I'm also looking for someone." I looked back down at the map.

"More like I'm looking for myself really."

**"You're looking for yourself?" Rei tilted his head in confusion. He had a rough idea what she meant, but he didn't understand how looking at a map will help her find herself. "Wouldn't meditation be better?" Rei asked still confused.**

I chuckled. "I wish, but it isn't that simple."

My eyes turned emerald green." I can't remember where I came from. I know that Camie Williams isn't my real name, but I can't remember the first one."

 I smiled despite having to take a shaky breath to compose myself. I looked away from the map and Rei, so they wouldn't see my face.

"All I have to go on is where I my memories first become clear. A little village that was destroyed so long ago it isn't on any maps, and doesn't have a name."

I smile despite myself.

"I do have dreams though, I can't remember what they are, but they can be both terrifying and comforting at the same time."

Several tears run down my cheek, and a couple fall on to the map, though I quickly wipe them away from my eyes.

**"Camie…"**

**Rei hugged her from behind,**

**"I understand how you feel. I have nightmares all the time about the day everyone I knew was taken or killed. My village was destroyed and I'm lucky to have the memories I do have before everything was ruined."**

**Rei continued to speak softly,**

**"If you'll have me I want to help you find your home. You can think of it as a thanks for helping me find my brother."**

**Rei smiled as he stopped hugging Camie and Purge nodded, giving her his own smile. "No more tears, K?"**

I looked at him with hope in my eyes, forgetting that I was supposed to be the toughest girl in the universe. I nodded, and wiped any remaining tears away, then gave him a big, goofy smile.

"Thank you very much Rei." I carefully turned and started to dig in my bag, pulling out an two apples, and some dried meat. I turned back.

 "Hungry?" I grinned.

**"Very."**

**Rei took one of the apples and used a shadow make knife to cut it into small pieces which he shared with Purge.**

I smiled, and bit into my own apple. Why would he help me find them? I had pretty much nothing to go on, at least he had memories. I had nothing. And why did he hug me? I know that's what normal people do when someone's crying, but we barely know each other. Why would he hug an almost complete stranger? Granted, we are in the same guild but still, it makes no sense. I sighed, and finished my apple.

"You can have these." I handed Rei and Purge my share of the meat. "I don't need it."

 I grabbed a small blanket out of my bag and layed it out on the cave floor across from Rei. I curled up and turned my back to him.

"Goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I might not have a chapter next week. The person playing Rei hasn't been on for a while. But don't worry~! I'll figure something out. Maybe do a flash back of Camie's past or something, or maybe post a new story. Who knows? But keep your fingers crossed for Chapter Three~!


	3. Memories and a Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting stuck in a cave over night, Camie learns that she may not have forgotten everything about her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things came along faster than expected, so I decided to post a second chapter this week. Enjoy~!

**Rei took the meat with thanks and said goodnight to Camie as he silently thought. He wondered why he had grown fond of Camie in so much so to help her find her home. Did he feel like he should since she helped him find his brother? Rei felt like that was part of it, but there was more. In the short time with the girl he had truly grown into thinking her as a friend.**

**"Hey, Purge?" Rei called his Exceed as Rei laid down in his own sleeping bag and the Exceed went to him,**

**"I hadn't had a friend before, Camie, have I?" Rei questioned and Purge nodded his head.**

**"It's always been us." Purge softly replied and Rei closed his eyes and smiled.**

**"It’s nice, huh?" At that Purge smiled.**

**"Yep! I like Camie!" Purge gave Rei a huge smile.**

**"Me too." Rei turned to his side and went to sleep.**

(Time skip to about 2 in the morning)

Flashes of images went through her head, a voice yelling her name. But not her name, she couldn't understand. I sat up on my blanket, breathing heavily. I looked to make sure Rei or Purge wasn't awake, then pulled my blanket and a small box over to the edge of the cave, where it was still pouring outside. I sat down on the blanket, and leaned against the side of the cave. I wasn't lying when I said that I woke up with nothing to go on but that abandoned village. But I did find something later on. A few years ago, I went looking through a pawn shop for some charm, I can't remember, but instead I found a music box. No key, just the box. I didn't think much of it, but I found that I was drawn to it. It just seemed familiar. I asked the man working there, but he said someone left it there. NO name, nothing. It just turned up. I bought it none the less. But I hadn't found a key yet. Nor a locksmith that could open it. I had even tried magic. Nothing could open it. But I felt it a clue, so I kept it. I fingered the intricate design on the lid, and fell asleep to the sound of the rain.

(The next morning)

**Rei stirred awake and slowly opened his eyes to see the cave he was in. He sat up and stretched his back before noticing Camie asleep in a corner in the cave. Remembering what happened in the train Rei went through Camie's bag and got her marker. Silently Rei went to Camie and started to draw whiskers and a cat nose. As Rei finished he noticed a little box in her hands. Rei didn't mess with it and went back to Purge who was still sleeping.**

I stirred slowly. Stretching out and opening my eyes to the bright sunshine.

"Ugh..." I covered my eyes and grabbed the box before standing up.

I walked back to my bag, folding the blanket up and slipping it in. I nodded groggily to Rei in good morning. I put all my stuff in my bag. Including my map. Then looked back at the cave mouth.

 "stupid sun is too bright today. “I mumbled, and sat down.

**Rei looked outside and nodded before he slyly smirked,**

**"I thought cats like to bathe in the sun."**

**He referred to his handy work on Camie's face. He showed the marker in his hand and gave it a twirl as he grinned**

I gasped in mock horror.

"Nooo" I laughed, and pulled a cleaning charm out of my bag. I giggled and smirked.

"Good thing I always come prepared." Then used the charm.

It didn't glow like it normally did. Then I groaned. I had forgotten that I used it for the last time two days ago on my cape. I looked him in the eyes.

 "Now we're even." I said, and pulled my cape out from under him, forgetting about Purge, who flew into the air. I caught him, before he fell, then set him down.

"Oops?..."

**Rei had fell on his head with his body above him and he groaned,**

**"But that was supposed to be my payback from the train..." Rei got up and rubbed his sore neck as he pouted.**

I grinned.

"oh well. Guess you'll have to pay me back again."

Then I stood up.

"Come on. We have to get to the station before the train comes. "

A train whistles in the distance.

"Come on!" I took off toward the station.

**Rei quickly grabbed his stuff and raced after Camie, running with all his might, as Purge flew giggling next to him.**

**"Flying sure is nice~" Purge laughed but Rei didn't have enough air to reply.**

We reached the station, just as the train pulled in. I laughed, somewhat out of breath, but used to running alot. I looked at Rei out of breath beside me and laughed again. I looked at the conductor.

"Two tickets please." He gave us our tickets, somewhat amused, and we boarded the train. I plopped down in a seat, and leaned back.

"Well, that was a workout." And I laughed again.

**"Hn..." Rei's face was red and he still breathed heavily.**

**"Rei's stamina is really low. Especially when it comes to running!" Purge laughed and Rei huffed as he slumped in his seat across from Camie.**

I laughed with Purge, than handed Rei a bottle of water. I pulled out a notebook, and began to write what happened these last couple days in it. Also remembering to fill in Rei's profile with everything I learned. Then updated my own. I looked over a small list of guilds, then crossed one out. I closed the book, put it back in my bag, and looked out the window. I unknowingly started humming(Once Upon A December, it's not in this world duh, but I made a parody of it to fit the story).

**Rei sipped on the water as he listened to Camie hum with a small smile. The soft humming reminded him of his mother as she would hum to him when he or his brother had nightmares.**

**"That's really nice." Rei smiled as he complimented Camie's humming.**

"Hmm? What is?" I was confused, what was he referring to?

**"Your humming, it's nice." Rei replied with a smirk and Purge nodded in agreement.**

I looked at him a bit confused. Then realized I'd been humming. I couldn't recall the song though. "DO you remember the tune?" I asked him. "Of the song I was humming."

**Rei blinked, "Um, it went like this..." Rei hummed the song himself blushing slightly, for he hasn't hummed for anyone before.**

I nodded, and quickly grabbed my notebook, jotting down what I the tune I heard. I hummed it softly, trying to recall where I might have heard it. "Have you ever heard that song before now?" I asked. "Or maybe know the name?"

**Rei shook his head, "No, sorry." Rei tried to recall the song his mom would sing, but he didn't think it was the same one. Suddenly pain shot through his head and the image of blood filled his eyes before disappearing just as fast as it came. 'What was that?!' Rei thought to himself but showed no outward emotions as to what happened to him. Not even Purge noticed it.**

I sighed.

"Thanks anyway." One more clue, I thought. I'd ask around for it. We pulled into Magnolia station soon enough, (I'm guessing that Sabertooth Guild Hall is close by somewhere), and we walked into the guild hall. I noticed Yukino in the background, and went to her.

"I finished Yukino." I said, and she smiled and started asking me about it. I answered them, and asked her how her spirits were doing. We chatted like this for a while.

**Rei watched Camie for bit before quietly letting her know if she needed him he'll be in his room. After that Rei left and sat in a chair in his room and quietly hummed the song his mother would sing.**

**"Dang, what are the words?" Rei tusked and how much it bothered him.**

**"What's wrong?" Purge questioned Rei.**

**"... They killed mom and the village caught fire. I know that, but today... I felt like I'm forgetting something. I've never felt that way before. It's odd." Rei admitted softly as he frowned.**

"Oh!" I pulled out my notebook, and hummed the song Rei said I had hummed earlier.

" Do you know this song?" I asked her. Yukino frowned." I don't remember the words, no. But it's a REALLY old lullaby from a long time ago. From before dragon slayer magic appeared I think. It really isn't a well-known song, it's almost a forgotten piece."

 I nodded.

 "Thanks."

I looked around for Rei, and vaguely recalled he said he was going to his room. I shrugged to myself, and went to the board to find a new mission. Oh, wait what?

"Invitation to Fairy Ball..." I read over the flyer, and sighed. Yukino suddenly appeared behind me.

"We're all going, and I'm dragging you along whether you want it or not."

"What? But I don't have anything to wear, so I can't go." I said nervously. Please don't say we're going shopping, please don't say we're going shopping.

"Then it looks like we're going shopping~!" Yukino said, and I groaned.

"Alright, alright. I'll be right there.”

 I went upstairs to my room to grab some money. After words I went down and walked over to Yukino,

"Okay, let's go, but I'm not wearing anything I don't want to." She squealed happily, and pulled me along towards a dress shop not far from the guild.

**Rei heard a knock on his door and opened it expecting Camie but Sting and Rouge was there instead.**

**"What's up?" Rei questioned and Sting smirked.**

**"Did you ear of the ball Fairy Tail is going to host?"**

**Rei shook his head, "Well, we're going and I want you to come too."**

**Sting commanded Rei who sighed.**

**"Okay, I have a tux. I'll be there." Rei shrugged the two dragon slayers off and laid down in his bed to continue to think about his past.**

Yukino made me try on so many different dresses, apparently I have to wear red. great. I wouldn't let her put me in heels though, so she settled for a slight heel. Afterwards she decided on my jewelry.

"I can handle the necklace Yukino."

She looked at me and nodded, then went to pick out her own outfit. I meanwhile, decided to get a new cape for the occasion. I found this gorgeous purple with a fur trim. Perfect for a ball, and I could wear it over my dress. No one would have to see me. Yukino and I bought our stuff, and walked back to the guild hall. Where Lucy, Juvia, Erza, and Wendy were waiting. Yukino introduced us.

"Guys this is Camie."

I waved.

"Camie this is-"

"I know. Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell, and Juvia Lockser." I said, pointing to each as I said it.

"SO you've heard of us?" Said Erza.

"In a way. I have sources."

Lucy mumbled something under her breath while Erza explained why they were here.

"I'm sure you've already picked something out for the ball, but we decided we'd come with our clothes,"She held up some bags"and we'd all have a sleep over. " Yukino smiled. "That sounds like fun! Come on Camie! It'll be fun!"

I looked at Yukino, then at the rest. "Uhh...I guess since I don’t have anything better to do…”

“Yay~!”

Then began that night.


	4. Preparation and the Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the Ball~! While Rei stays the night at Cobalt's place, Camie is dragged into a sleepover with Levy, Lucy, Erza, Juvia, Wendy and Charle, and Yukino. What will they talk about? What will they wear to the ball? Does Camie have a 'special someone' she wants to impress?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cobalt is also Midnight_Snake's character, but he isn't the main character here so...I just needed to make sure you guys knew that. Also, NEW CHAPTER~! I'm releasing this one and Fairy Ball, and the Confessions and a Sleepover over the next week, and maybe another? Who knows. Chapters will come out as I write them, so pretty fast since Summer Vacation is coming up. Hope you enjoy~!

**'Tomorrow is the ball... I wonder if Camie is going...' Rei thought silently in his room as he tossed and turned in his bed. Currently he couldn't stop thinking about Camie.**

**"I miss Camie..." Purge whined and Rei sighed.**

**"We can't be around her 24/7. That would probably be weird."**

**Rei told Purge who frowned.**

**"But I'm so bored... Oh! We haven't seen Cobalt for a long time!" Purge spoke happily and Rei blinked in surprise.**

**"Oh, yeah. We teamed up with him awhile back... He's in Fairy Tail now, right?" Rei questioned and Purge nodded,**

**"Okay, we'll drop by and say hello. I'm sure he'll like that." Rei got up and fixed himself up a bit before leaving his room.**

**He went ahead and packed his suit just in case he spent the night. Within a hour Rei had appeared before Fairy Tail's grand doors and he entered without hesitating and walked in. Almost instantly he spotted his old friend chatting with a girl.**

**"Hey, Cobalt." Rei greeted the red head male who turned around with surprise in his red orangery eyes.**

**"Rei? Geez, man. Nearly gave me a heart attack." Cobalt grinned and gave Rei a bro hug which Rei completely returned,**

**"Ah, meet Astried, our newest member."**

**The said girl gave a shy nod.**

**"Hello." Rei greeted her as he notice Purge went off to play with Happy and the other Exceeds.**

**"So, what are you here for?" Cobalt questioned Rei who turned back to him.**

**"Mostly just to see you, but I was thinking staying the night for tomorrow's ball." Rei told Cobalt who nodded.**

**"Cool, well, as a Fairy Tail member, I wish you the best of your stay."**

**Cobalt teasingly smirked and Rei smiled himself, he had missed Cobalt's funny personality.**

That night Camie was stuck with the other girls at Lucy's House. Apparently they had decided this before Lucy even knew. Levy had come later, and the girls spent the whole night dressing each other up and playing with each other’s hair. I thought I was safe for a while, I sat in the corner with a book, till Levy turned to me.

"Camie, what are you reading?"

I went red, it was one of those cheesy romance novels that made some people puke. It was a book that most people wouldn't expect a girl like me to read. I quickly put the book in my bag.

"N-nothing!"

Erza and Yukino then turned to me.

"Well, if you’re not doing anything then we are going to help your with your hair."

I frowned and ran my hand through my long black hair, it was a pain to take care of, but for some reason it felt wrong to cut it.

"What's wrong with my hair?"

 Lucy and Wendy then looked at me too. Charle walked over and sat on a pillow near me. Erza nodded at Lucy, who nodded at Levy, and so on. They suddenly gathered around me, and it was then I knew true fear.

"There wasn't just one reason we all decided to do this. We are going to talk and decide what hair style seems best for each of our outfits."

I looked at them suspiciously, as they got into their dresses, and then forced me into mine. I turned red from embarrassment, and pulled my new cloak around me. Juvia pulled the cloak off, leaving me feeling vulnerable.

"You look amazing Camie!" exclaimed Wendy, who was wearing a light blue dress and a white sweater.

Lucy, wearing a powder pink gown with gold stitching, nodded in agreement and winked. "You are definitely going to catch someone's eye."

My mind immediately went to Rei for some reason, and I went red.

"W-what?! No! I'm not trying to catch his, I mean, anyone's eye! Yukino made me get this! Yukino help me!"

She just smiled, and twirled. She was wearing a pretty sky blue dress with silver lining. Erza just rolled her eyes, and sat me down in front of a mirror. That was basically all we did that night. Teasing one another about boys, complimenting one another, and making each other look awesome. We all feel asleep with a smile on our faces.

That morning, we all got up, smoothed out our dresses, and then me and Yukino went along with the others to visit Fairy Tail. Happy flew over instantly to say hi to Yukino and Charle, who sighed and turned away from him annoyed, but not TOO annoyed. I smiled and looked around the guild hall. It was quite different from Sabertooth, but not that different in atmosphere.

**Rei and Purge had spent the night at Cobalt's home and the two boy caught up with each other before they fell asleep. When they woke up they went ahead and dressed themselves in their suits. Rei's was more formal with his black tux than Cobalt's who wore a nice red vest and black slacks. Soon they went to the Fairy Tail guild. "I gotta help out Mira at the bar, but you go enjoy yourself." Cobalt smirked and left Rei with Purge.**

Camie looked a bit more, then spotted a familiar black exceed in the air, I left the others, and went over. "Purge~!" I called out.

**Purge paused and then spotted Camie and instantly flew to her,**

**“Camie!!!" Purge hugged her super happily.**

**"Camie?" Rei questioned to himself hearing Purge called her name and he turned where he saw his Exceed fly off to and his breath stopped. He stared at Camie and her red dress thinking of how beautiful she is.**

**"C-Cmaie... You're..." Rei couldn't find his words as his face turned red and he breathed in deeply,**

**"Absolutely stunning." Rei smiled slightly with his face still red.**

I looked up and saw Rei, still holding Purge, I blushed, the make up the girls put on my face making it look pink. He looked...wow. I quickly put on my game face, trying to hide my embarresment.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad your self," I said with a grin. I let go of Purge, and pulled out my cloak, wrapping it around me. I was NOT going to show my dress off to the whole world, no matter what Erza and Yukino said. I went over to the bar, and sat down.

"What can I get you?" asked Mira sweetly.

"Shirley Temple please." I said, and went to pull out some coins.

**Rei blushed at her compliment, 'Get it together man!' Rei told himself as he followed after Camie to the bar. Rei Cobalt Cobalt's attention,**

**"Strawberry margarita, please." Cobalt snickered at that.**

**"Strawberry, eh? You sound like Erza." Cobalt spoke and glanced at Camie and lend into Rei's ear,**

**"She your girlfriend?" At that Rei nearly choked.**

**"N-No! She's a guild-mate!" Rei stammered embarrassed and Cobalt laughed and gave Rei his drink.**

**"I'm messing with you, I know you couldn't get a girl.”**

**Cobalt smirked and Rei growled slightly.**

I got my drink and ate the cherry, what were those boys whispering about? I say Rei almost choke on his drink and I smirked, sipping my drink. I pulled out another book, this one a history of Fiore, I was reading and re-reading the part on the dragon war, trying to figure out what the song was called.

**Rei glared at Cobalt a bit more before noticing that Camie had pulled out a book.**

**"Either that's a really good book, or you're working when you should be relaxing and having a good time."**

**Rei smiled think that would be something she would do. Cobalt walked off to serve other people who was already drunk, namely Cana and that one male form Quatro 'Puppy'.**

I looked at him and rolled my eyes. At least he cared.

"It's important. Yukino said that the song I was humming, it's from a really long time ago, no one remembers the name or lyrics. And so few people apparently know the tune it's almost forgotten."

 I turned a page and looked at a picture of a dragon. "This is the first place I could think of to look." I squinted my eyes at the page, trying to read the tiny captions on the pictures.

'Geez, I'm gonna need glasses aren't I?' I mumbled under my breath, not realizing I said it aloud.

**"Hm, I bet you'll be cute in glasses..."**

**Rei spoke out his thoughts but he realized it and blushed. Rei slipped his drink trying to hide his blush, 'Stop acting weird Rei!" He scolded himself in his mind.**

I heard him and went deep red. He heard me? Shoot shoot did he say I'd be cute!? AGGGHHH! Uh, quick say something witty.

"Well then, " I said, trying to calm down my blush and taking a sip of my drink. "You'll have to come with me to pick them out."

Wait what? Are you flirting!? No stop that! Stupid Camie don't say that kind of stuff! You'll give him the wrong idea! or the right one...AGH! I quickly hid what I said by turning away to put my book away and pull out the music box.

**Rei blushed harder at her remark.**

**"S-Sure..." Rei saw her pull out that box he saw back in the cave, "What is that? A music box?"**

**Rei changed the subject and tried to get his blush under control.**

I nodded.

"Like me, I can't find anything on it. I've tried everything to open it, every single key I find, locksmiths all over the country, magic spells. I even asked Lucy and Yukino if I could try their keys. But nothing. Not even a budge."

I looked all over it for a secret button or something. Not a even a keyhole. I set it down, and rested my head on my folded arms. I glared at it, willing it to open with my mind.

**"Hm, what a curious little box..." Rei mused as he propped his elbow on the counter and rested his head in his hand.**

**"My mom used to sing me and my brother this song whenever we would have nightmares. You humming the other day reminded me of it, so I'm now trying to figure out what song it was."**

**Rei told Camie and took another swig of his drink, he silently thanked himself for not able to get drunk easily because he really liked his drink as he took more of it in.**

I looked at him, and sat up. "What did it go like?" I asked, silently wondering if he was going to end up drunk before the party, but hoping not. I myself wasn't a big fan of alcohol, it just didn't settle right in my stomach.

**"A bit like this..."**

**Rei's voice went deep as he sang a haunt yet soothing melody. (Sleep by Poets of the Fall) Rei's eyes became glazed as the song brought a bittersweet feeling in him.**

Camie stared at him in wonder as he sang, a slight blush creeping onto her face. Once he finished, she sat there almost in a daze staring at him.

**Rei cleared his throat, "Do you know it?" He asked with a faint pink on his cheeks.**

I snapped out of my daze.

"Uh, no, sorry." I silently searched my mind, twirling a piece of my hair in my hand. Nothing came up. I yawned unconsiously. The girls kept up all night talking. I didn't get a chance to sleep till they blacked out.

**"Didn't get enough sleep?"**

**Rei smiled at Camie's cute yawn and he finished his drink with one final tilt of his head. Suddenly he wondered where Purge went and not seeing him around he guessed he went off to play with Happy and the other Exceeds.**

I nodded.

"I stayed the night at Lucy's place. Some of the other girls in Fairy Tail plus Yukino all stayed as well, and kept up all night talking."

**"Heh, that sounds like what they'll do. Cobalt and I chatted a bit but we didn't stay up all last night."**

**Rei smiled but then suddenly realized Camie doesn't know Cobalt,**

**"Ah, he's that bartender from earlier. He's a old friend of mine." Rei explained and Cobalt hearing his name gave Camie his trademark grin and waved.**

I chuckled and smiled back at Cobalt. Smiling again at Rei. I know quite a bit about Rei, I thought. Why am I so curious? I shrugged it off.

**Cobalt walked over,**

**"Talking about me?" Cobalt smirked and Rei rolled his eyes.**

**"One thing to know about him is that he's an idiot."**

**Rei poked at Cobalt who pouted.**

**"That's harsh, man" Cobalt seemed like he would cry but then he grinned broadly and offered his hand to Camie,**

**"Name's Cobalt, nice to met ya." Cobalt winked as he continued to grin.**

I laughed, and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Cobalt. I'm Camie." I looked mischievously over at Rei then back to Cobalt.

"So...got any embarrassing stories about Rei you can tell me?" I giggled. This could be useful information, I thought. My eyes turned gray because of my playful mood.

**Rei turned red and glared at Cobalt who grinned right back at Camie.**

**"As a matter of fact, I do." Cobalt smirked and Rei looked like he would tackle Cobalt at any given moment.**

**"Tell her and die." Rei growled but Cobalt ignored him.**

**"Back when I first met Rei we joined together on a mission. Back then we where no older than, what? 10?"**

**Cobalt seemed to think about it, "Anyways, we where supposed to help clean out this really old building and when we got there Rei got attacked by a whole bunch of bats."**

**Cobalt started to laugh, "He was so scared *Laugh* He was running for his life."**

**Cobalt clutched his side as he continued to laugh. Meanwhile Rei looked down with embarrassment and he trembled with anger.**

**"Y-You!" Rei tackled Cobalt and they fell to the floor as they tumbled and fought, yet Cobalt was still laughing. Perhaps ever harder than before and Rei anger slowly faded.**

**"You! Stupid! Snake!"**

**Rei ended up laughing at Cobalt's contagious laughter and he fell to the floor next to Cobalt and the two boy laughed like idiots. They looked like idiots.**

I looked at the two lying on the floor, laughing like idiots, then i started to laugh with them. I laughed so hard, i snorted. Not the pig snort, more of a laughing snort. Then i laughed harder, spilling my drink all over my cape.

"Oh come on!" I yelled. And Yukino came over.

"Thats what you get for trying to hide how amazing you look~." She said.

I felt my face grow hot.

"Shut up." I grumbled, and dabbed at my cape with a napkin.

**Rei and Cobalt got up with tears in their eyes and Rei went to Camie,**

**"Sorry about your cape, but you really do look nice." Rei smiled kindly and Cobalt snickered.**

**"She looks nice? Rei, she's gorgeous, heck, I would totally go for her." Cobalt grinned and winked at Camie flirtatiously. For some reason Rei grew irritated at Cobalt, but didn't do anything about it.**

**"But you won't." Rei stated and Cobalt glanced at his old friend, his expression turning bittersweet.**

**"No, I won't." Cobalt sighed and resumed doing his work with a less cheerful attitude. At some point Cobalt even got himself a glass and downed it in no time.**

I smiled nervously, and wondered why Rei had looked a bit annoyed when Cobalt flirted with me. Did he maybe...nah. I'm sure it's nothing. I glanced outside, and noticed that the girls were coming towards me. Erza glanced at Rei and then winked at me, which made me go bright red and I shook my head. Trying to ignore what she was implying.

"Ready to go? Master ordered carriages for us all to go in. Well, Mira ordered them. All that are going are using them. “

I laughed slightly at the thought of the dragon slayers riding in them, and I could tell that's what Lucy was thinking about too. I glanced at Rei, then back to the girls, and was about to leave with them when Levy popped up.

"Sorry Camie~! There isn't any room in the carriage! Must have been an over sight, looks like you'll have to find someone else to ride with."

Lucy snickered. Yukino then grinned.

"Oh, I know~ Rei, you're _'friends'_ with her right? Why don't you ride with together? Well, gotta go~!"

And with that they left. Leaving me staring blankly at the place where they were standing.

"What just happened?" I wondered.

**Rei watched the girls leave with confusion,**

**"Well, I guess we're riding together then." Rei stated and then smiled, "This should be fun."**

**He smiled at Camie as he thought about the time they've spent together. 'I'm really glad I have Camie as my friend.' Rei thought to himself as he gazed fondly at Camie, unaware that he was staring with a slight blush.**

I shrugged and look at Rei, who was now staring at me. It was kinda unnerving, but there was something in his eyes that made me happy. I didn't know what it was though. His face was a little red though...I put my hand on his forhead, it felt really warm.

"Are you okay? Your kinda out of it a bit, and your really warm."

**Rei blinked in surprise and his blush deepened, "I'm fine!" He pulled away and cleared his throat, "Shall we get going?" He asked referring to the carriage.**

I nodded and walked towards the door, stepping into a dark purple carriage with gold trimming. I sat down in a plush red velvet seat and bounced a bit.

"It's like a trampoline!" I exclaimed, my eyes getting wide, and turning a shade of bright strawberry red. A huge grin was on my face, and I kept bouncing as we headed off.


	5. The Fairy Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I accidentaly messed up when posting the chapters today...yeah. Just read. And fangirl/boy over the cuteness.

**A lot of time had past and with it Rei's depression grew. He was still lost and was now wishing he had at least gotten some food before getting lost,**

**"It looked so good too..." His stomach growled and he hang his head and his shadow flickered behind him,**

**"Crap, need to cheer up."**

**Rei spoke to himself and tried to think of happier times, otherwise his power would get out of control if he grew too negative. He never understood why though. Rei's thoughts went to Camie as he smiled.**

**Rei noticed glow coming out of a room and went to it and found Camie with her music box open," Camie?" He spoke surprise.**

Not hearing anything except the sound of the music box and her heart beating out of her chest, Camie stared hard at the charm bracelet. She looked closer at it, and saw that there were so many different charms. Then saw that there were two large ones, that must have been the most important to the user. One had a C engraved on it, and the other was a heart that said Big Sister in it. Suddenely, Camie felt a great rush of emotion. She felt like someone she loved died. Just like she did when she woke up in the village alone.

"What's going on?" I whispered.

Then tried to shake the feeling and looked at the others, each charm, she discovered, gave her a different feeling. Pride, Love, Anger, Loss, Sadness, Happiness. I went to put the bracelet back, hands shaking, when there was a clap of thunder, I looked up, and saw lightning flash across the sky.

"I need to get inside..."

I looked back down to put the charm and saw the last charm. It was a small cloud with a bolt of lightning sticking out of it, and another feeling filled me. One I hadn't felt in a long time. Fear. Fear ran through me, and I put the bracelet back as soon fast as I could. Closing the box and taking out the key. Putting both into my bag. I ran back into the parlor and slammed the door shut behind me. That's odd, I was breathing to heavily, I feel like I'm about to burst...the sky flashed, and a clap of thunder shook me.

"Why am I afraid? I've never been afraid before." I said. Then a memory entered my mind. A little girl, scrambling to keep up as her mother pulled her along, going as fast as they could through the storm to get home safely. The girl was afraid ever since. I silently cursed my memories for coming up NOW. Then another clap of thunder played with a boom. (this doesn't bother other guests in the main room, they can't really hear) I whimpered, and grabbed a dusty blanket from a box. I aired it out, and wrapped it around me. (I left my cloak in the main hall) I then ran out of the room, slamming the heavy wooden doors behind me with a bang. Not noticing I ran past Rei.

**Rei saw Camie run past him with fear in his eyes and was about to chase after her when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.**

**"Rei we need to talk." Behind Rei was a man wearing a mask but he recognized the voice of his brother.**

**"Macbeth?! Would love to but I gotta go!"**

**Rei tried getting away but Macbeth's words stopped him.**

**"We're not brothers." Rei froze at that.**

**"But..." Rei started but Macbeth cut him off.**

**"I lied when I said I have a memory of siblings. I've been watching you Rei and I've figured out who you are."**

**Macbeth then sighed at Rei's shocked face,**

**"You're me. You're part of me I lost a long time ago, the light inside me."**

**Rei looked at Macbeth like he was crazy.**

**"Stop with the bull, I have to go help Camie!"**

**Rei yelled but deep inside him what Macbeth said made sense, even though he still didn't know how.**

**"Rei, that song you hummed for Camie, I made that song for myself to help me fall asleep at the tower. Those memories you have of mom getting killed and Father chasing after me, those are mine. When Brain got me out of the tower I gave up the light inside me to become strong. It was so long ago I had forgotten, but the light inside of my turned into a boy who was my inverse. I'm black and you're white."**

**When Macbeth said that Rei touched his white locks.**

**"I have to go to Camie..." Rei mumbled feeling lost but he knew what Macbeth said was the truth, he could somehow feel it. Macbeth let Rei take off after Camie. As Rei ran looking for the girl he started to remember his true past. He remembered waking up in the middle of abandoned village not knowing who he was other than he had his other half.**

**_'Somehow... I connected with Macbeth's memories and began to think he was my brother...'_**

**Rei thought as he looked for Camie and eventually found her looking scared each time the thunder clapped.**

**"Camie..." Rei spoke softly to her.**

I looked up, and saw Rei standing there above me. I tried to grin. "F-Found yo-"

Thunder clapped around me, and I dashed to Rei, enveloping him in a tight hug.(she's like, 6 inches smaller than him, just to give you some perspective) I felt embarrased of course, but he was the closest person to me. I still didn't understand why I got so flustered, but oh well, guess I'd find out sooner or later.

**Rei hugged Camie back and brought her close as his back shook.**

**"Camie... I'm so glad I found you..." Rei started to cry disputed his best efforts but he continued to hug Camie.**

I was surprised when he started to cry, but I just hugged him tighter.

 "M-me too." I said, and jumped a little when a clap of thunder resounded through the halls.

I noticed that there was a door there. And I vaguely remembered a dining area with a small kitchen being through that door. As fast but gently as I could, went through the door with Rei, taking out the key and unlocking the door so we could go in. Closing the door behind us, I lead us both to the couch and sat down. Where we sat for awhile. After a bit, I pulled away, and to my relief realized the room was sound proof. I took a tissue from a tissue box in on the coffee table, discovering also that the room was almost brand new. But I ignored it, and focused on Rei. I wiped off all the tears I could from his eyes and looked at him.

"What happened?" I asked softly, hoping it was nothing too bad.

**"I..." Rei looked away, "It doesn't matter right now. What's more important is you. I saw a glow from the room you where in. What happened?"**

**Rei held the hand Camie had the tissue in and looked up at her concerned. What happened to him being put in the back of his mind. _I'll tell her later once I made sure Camie is okay._ He thought to himself.**

I shook my head. "It's not really anything, I found the key to my music box. It had this charm bracelet in it that gave me weird feelings. Like memories of the feelings. Not memories, then it started to storm, so I ran inside with it, and then I remembered a memory that I can't recall now, but apparently I was afraid of thunder storms."

I laughed lightly, then became more concerned. He had been avoiding the question.

"Now, WHAT happened to you? I get the feeling it's not because someone took the last slice of cake."

**Rei sighed in relief,**

**"That's good then..." Rei smiled at Camie before her question sank in and he slowly started to tell her what Macbeth told him. He finished and then softly spoke,**

**"Then at some point I had completely turned into my own person when I met Purge and forgot about who I truly was..."**

**Rei looked down unsure how to feel anymore. At first he was shocked but now he had lost the sense of not belonging,**

**_'I'm not supposed to be alive... I wasn't born by a mother... Am I even human?'_ Those thoughts plagued his mind.**

I looked at him, in shock for a second, then smiled and gave a him a quick hug. I pulled away and put my hands on his shoulders encouragingly.

"You can't just forget who you truly were...take me as an example. I have no background I remember. But my past doesn't matter, it's the present day that counts. Even though I remember nothing, I'm still my own person." I smiled at him, using my little girl smile to try and comfort him.

"And you are too. Just because you and Macbeth were once the same person doesn't mean you are the same now. You and Macbeth are still techincally brothers if you think about it. You were born from the same person he was. Like twins, the one person you were gonna be, become twice the person you were. You guys just split a little later than others." I shrugged.

"So what?" I stood up, and prepared to walk towards the small kitchen by the fireplace. I turned to look at Rei before turning back around.

"You don't have to worry about losing the person your are now. Because honestly,"

I turned back around towards the kitchen. "No matter which Rei I would've met. I'd still follow you anywhere."

That was what I said outloud as I walked towards the kitchen to make us some tea. What I ended up saying in my head was,

_'I'd still have fallen in love with you.'_

 I only realized it then. I had fallen in love. Me, the cute sassy jewel that could take care of herself, had fallen in love. With him. And somehow? I don't regret it. I pulled out a kettle, and placed it on it on the stove before filling it with water. I took out a box peppermint leaves and put them into a small fabric bag. Then got down two cups and waited for the water to boil.

**"Camie..."**

**Rei eyes where wide and he started to cry and laugh,**

**"You're right..." Rei smiled and help his face in one of his hands as he continued to cry but a small smile remained on his face. His heart felt light and when he regained his composure he realized something just as big about himself,**

**_'I think I've fallen in love with Camie..._ ' Rei wiped his tears and smiled at the girl he'd come to love. **

**"Thank you Camie... I don't know what I'll do without you." Rei blushed slightly as he smiled**

I turned toward him as the water started to boil.

"We both know that you'd fall apart, I'm gonna have to stick by your side forever." I said with a grin, and laughed with a small blush on my face as I poured the tea.

I carried the two cups over, being careful not to spill any. I gave Rei one, then sat down next to him and leaned back, sipping quietly on my tea, until I realized. I sat up straighter,

"My favorite is peppermint." I whispered. I turned to Rei and smiled big.

"My favorite tea is peppermint!" I shouted, and laughed. I hadn't ever had tea before, but now I remembered that I had only ever drunk tea if it was peppermint. It helped calm me down, and it was always made if I was sick or upset.

**Rei smiled, "I'll be sure to remember that."**

**Rei smiled and drank the tea, the feeling in his chest only getting warmer.**

**"For those days we're going to stick together."**

**Rei blushed but smiled all the same. _'Yep, I can say I'm in love.'_ Rei closed his eyes happily and with content he never felt before. He knew who he was now and found his love. He couldn't be better.**

I smiled and nodded, a blush creeping up my cheeks. I took another sip and felt a warmth inside me, but it wasn't from the tea. Now that I knew what the feeling was that kept bugging me, I could easily identify that feeling whenever it came up. Love.

Then I realized something, I hadn't actually seen Rei the whole ball until we met in the hallway. After finishing our tea, I grabbed Rei's hand and pulled him up and towards the door.

"Come on. There's still a ball to enjoy, we can't stay alone together in here forever."

 _No matter how much I wanted this moment to last_ , I thought.

And opened the door then locked it behind us. I smiled at it, and then started walking/pulling Rei down the hall towards the ball(lol rhyming).

Rei smiled and went with Camie happily, once they got to the ball room and a song started Rei offered his hand to Camie,

"May I have this dance?" Rei smiled as he bowed slight and his other hand went behind his back, just like a prince would ask a princess.

 (The song is Love Story or fifteen by Taylor Swift )

I giggled and curtisied, taking his hand as daintly as I could.

"Of course good sir,"I replied with a slight accent, and started dancing.

Rei took Camie's hand happily and lead her into the dance. Stepping forward and back at an angle so they where slowly spinning around each other. All the while Rei gazed fondly at Camie.

I smiled, and looked into Rei's eyes. Looking at them I felt little butterflies in my stomach, and they made me smile. We basically just spun in little circles staring at eachother, I probably had something on my face, and I was staring at him, so I probably looked stupid, but I couldn't take my eyes off him.

Eventually the song ended and Rei found himself leaning into Camie, but just before he kissed her he realized what he was doing and blushed,

"Ah! Sorry!" Rei stammered hoping Camie wasn't mad and glanced at her.

I went completely red and looked down.

"I-It's fine.." I saw Yukino calling me over to her and the girls. I smiled at them, then glanced at Rei. If he was going to kiss me...then it's okay to do this. I went on my tiptoes and kissed Rei's cheek before walking over to them. Rei didn't see it, but as soon as my back turned, my face went completely red. Yukino and the others saw it though, and laughed at my face. Yukino patted my back once I got over there.

"So you DID impress him." Said

Levy with a smirk. I went completely red, and shook my head.

"N-No...I mean, I don't think so..."

Mirajane smiled, "But, didn't he lean down to kiss you before stopping." I looked at her and shrugged.

"He probably got wrapped up in the moment..."

But my words had tons of doubt. Lucy put an arm around my shoulder.

 "But, do you like him?" I nodded.

"He's an awesome friend, I don't want to confess and ruin it..."

The girls shared looks.

"So you DO love him." I went red and tucked my head down.

"Y-yes." I said quietly, and the girls all squealed.

I shook my head, "W-what did you need me for."

Lisanna smiled, "We were actually going to explore the rest of the castle."

I shook my head. "I did it earlier. It's storming outside, and apparently I'm afriad of thunder storms, so I don't really wanna go."

Erza smirked, and nodded. I smiled as they left, then felt rather parched, so I went to get some water.

**Rei touched his cheek where Camie kissed him as watched her go to the other girls, but suddenly he felt a slap on his back.**

**"Rei! You dog you!" Cobalt slung his arm around Rei who was blushing.**

**"I-it's not like that!" Rei stammered and Cobalt smirked.**

**"Sure~ Then explain why you almost kissed her." Cobalt smiled at the blushing Rei. "You saw that?" Rei felt like disappearing and sighed,**

**"You're going to make me confess to her sent you?"**

**Rei looked at Cobalt who grinned. "Yep! Go get her tiger!"**

**Cobalt pushed Rei to where Camie was getting her drink and Rei walked up to her shyly,**

**"Um, Camie?" Rei spoke softly to get her attention with his face a bright red.**

I held my drink and turned around noticing his face was red.

"Are you okay?" I put my hand on his forehead like I had earlier, "You're so warm, are you sure you aren't sick?"

**That eased Rei and he smiled,**

**"No silly..." Rei took her hand,**

**"I'm blushing, because... I love you, Camie." Rei smiled and kissed her hand gently.**

oh, Oh, OH. OMG BRAIN OVERLOAD. My face probably seemed surprised and such, but my eyes were turning a bright strawberry red. Unfortuanately, my face was as pink as the macaron tower on the dessert table.

"I-I-um, well the thing is-"

Shoot, I can't even speak I'm so flustered.

"well I might maybe uh, " I whispered under my breath. "maybe love you too."

MY face still went red when I said it, even though I said it so quietly I don't know if he heard it.

**Rei blinked and then slowly smiled,**

**"I'll go with a maybe." Rei smiled and kissed Camie quickly before pulling away with his own blush growing. He got himself some water as well feeling awkward.**

Camie went even redder than before when Rei kissed her, standing still while he got something to drink. They stood there akwardly, until Camie thought of something. She smiled, and ran off to grab her cloak before coming back over and grabbing Rei's hand. I smiled at Rei.

"Come on~! I think the storm has passed. I wanna got out to the gardens."

And dragged Rei along with me, not really giving him a chance to respond. I didn't know it, but my smile was brighter then than it had been before, and my eyes were practically glowing red.

Rei followed happily after Camie, glad she broke the akward moment.

Once we reached the gardens, i was delighted to find that the storm had stopped with the moon shining through. I let go of Rei's hand, brought out my music box and key, somehow my vision had worsened in the last couple hours, and i cpuldnt find the whole at first. Once i found it, plugged it in and wound it up, sitting under a small wooden porch. I looked at Rei as the music started.

"This is the song. The song my mother sang before something bad happened."

 I pulled out the charm bracelet, and slipped it on my wrist, taking off every charm except the thunder, the peppermint stick, and the C.

"These are the only charms that apply to me right now." I said, looking back at Rei.

"And once you help me decide on glasses, “I said with a grin, remembering our earlier conversation, "I'll have a new pair of glasses and a charm to go with it."

I leaned into him and silently listened to my music box.

**Rei smiled and wrapped his arm around Camie,**

**"And we'll have to get a heart charm." Rei smiled and kissed her head.**

I blushed, and nodded.

"Yeah..." I look out at the garden, watching the moonlight shine down on the roses around us. I yawned. It was so late; I don’t know how I managed to stay up this late. I felt myself slowly drift off in Rei's arms, feeling safe and sound. Just before I completely drifted off though, my mind managed to say it out loud, and actually audible.

"I lo*yawn*love you..." then I was out like a light.

**Rei smiled,**

**"I love you too..." Rei started to hum the song he now knew was the one Macbeth made.**

**"Sleep sugar, let your dreams flood in and take you over to a new morning..." Rei sang and accidentally lulled himself to sleep as well.**

A few hours later, I was awoken by a flash of light. I opened my eyes, and looked around best I could without waking Rei up. The one thing I noticed is that the moon had disappeared. Also, that it was raining now. We were safe and dry under the small wooden porch, but I still knew what was coming. I buried my face in Rei's side, and grabbed the hand around my shoulder, holding it as tight as I could. A clap of thunder not as big as any of the others, but still enough to hear resounded.

(Btw for the storm, I found this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5fNLEPrNi2A)

**Rei stirred as the thunder sounded and his hand was being squeezed. Realizing it was raining Rei quickly woke up.**

**"Come on; let’s get back inside before it gets worse." He told Came as used his magic to make an umbrella big enough for the both of them.**

I didn't let go of his hand as he led us inside the castle. Once inside it wasn't so bad, but I still didn't let go of his hand. There was a much louder clap from outside, and I jumped and I pretty much clung to Rei's arm for dear life. Then I heard a voice in my head again.

_‘Because of the weather, it looks as though everyone is going to be staying the night here. Please everyone make sure to get a map of the revenue from your guild master, and then find a room to sleep.’_

I sighed. Great, I was gonna be here ALL night, I glanced up at Rei, well, I guess it's not so bad. Then I heard voices down the hall.

"Are you sure we're going in the right direction?"

"Positive."

"I still can't believe we're gonna be here all night."

 "Yeah, it's like a haunted mansion in here." I chuckled slightly before whimpering from an especially loud clap of thunder. I then saw Wendy come around the corner, the others in tow.

"Are you going to sleep with all the girls?" Rei questioned Camie and continued to hold **Camie's hand.**

 I shrugged.

"Probably..." Yukino saw us, and smirked. Which made me forget the storm and stick my tongue out at her. Then some thunder clapped and I jumped and squeezed Rei's hand tightly. I really, REALLY wanted to stay with Rei, but the others might get ideas in their heads if I did.

"I'm sleeping with them." I said, and then Yukino grinned.

"Yay~! We have _~SO~_ much to tell you." said Erza, and I mentally groaned.

They were gonna tease me all night about this, but I can't turn back now.

I reluctantly let go of Rei's hand, giving him a small kiss on the cheek and the map before showing the girls a room that they had passed not realizing. I glanced back at Rei with a small smile on my face, then went in and closed the door behind us.

**Rei smiled and went to where the other boys where at. Upon arrival Rei was glommed by a drunk Cobalt, Sting, and even Rouge.**

**"Okay! Sting getting drunk is normal but Rouge and Cobalt too?!" Rei tried to shove the boys off but they have him teasing smirks.**

**"Reiiiiii is gettin some looooove~" Sting sang and Rei turned red.**

**Needless to say all the boys knew of Rei's new found love and teased him about all night.**

As soon as I closed the doors behind me I was pounded on with questions, and as dawn came, the storm ended, and I managed to fall asleep eventually.


	6. Colds and Soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting a slight cold after the ball, Rei takes Camie home to rest.

When I woke up, I was drowsy, and honestly had a headache (you know how if you don't sleep well you end up with a bad one? Yeah). I panicked for a moment before remembering the night before, and sat up with a stupid grin on my face. I looked around and discovered the other girls had fallen asleep in a rather disorderly manner, Wendy was being cuddled by a passed out Erza and levy, juvia had fallen asleep in the bathtub, and Lucy was curled up in a chair with a book, and Charle on her head. I sighed, and shook my head, causing a sharp pain. I saw sunshine peek through the windows, and remembered the garden.

"Maybe some fresh air will do."

I didn't want to wear my dress the whole time, so I dug through the drawers in an old dresser, and after beating out all the dust, discovered that the clothes inside were still fairly new. I pulled out a light blue dress that matched my eyes, and slipped it on along with a pair of white leggings. I slipped on a pair of two big riding boots, and then headed out; taking the braid out of my hair, the lesser pressure outside, along with my hair down, made my head feel better, and I sat absorbing the sunshine with my eyes closed. I sneezed, and then rubbed my nose. I remembered the lyrics to the song suddenly, and started humming and softly singing the song.

**Rei slowly woke up, like always since he's a slow riser, but he could tell something was off.**

**_'Is someone hugging me?'_ **

**Rei looked behind him too see Macbeth there with his mask partly falling off. Rei got out of his grasps and looked around and noted that ironically Cobalt and Erik where sleeping close to each other on the floor. (Cobalt can transform into a snake) Rei got up and carefully stepped over the bodies and left the room.**

Camie finished singing, and felt tears come to her eyes. She sneezed again, causing a searing pain to slip through her head. I wiped away my tears, and tried to focus on a bee that was zooming around a rose bush.

**Rei heard a sneeze as he walked past the garden gates and he went over to see who it was and to his pleasure he saw Camie,**

**"That was a mighty sneeze." He smiled and stood next to Camie.**

I looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks." I grimaced slightly as the sun decided to be behind him for the day. I looked back at the roses, and tried to ignore my headache. Today was going to be a good day, not a day that called for staying inside with the curtains drawn. I stood up, wincing only a little at the pain that shot through me. I stretched, and put my hands on my hips. I slipped a pair of sunglasses on, and shot a grin at Rei.

"Ready to get back?"

**"I guess so; I was just out to stretch my legs." Rei smiled and offered his hand to Camie.**

I smiled and took it.

**Rei walked out to the carriage and opened the door for Camie.**

"I'll drive; I've always wanted to drive one of these around."

I put the little wrist thing that took magic energy, and looked at Rei. Waiting for him to get into the carriage.

**Rei didn't think he weld have enough room to sit next to Camie, so he grumpily went inside the carriage,**

**"If you need a break, let me know." Rei told Camie kindly.**

"Alright~!" I said happily, and started it up.

As we made our way back, I felt the throbbing in my head begin to increase. I sneezed again, then twice. My throat kind of hurt too. But I didn't think anything of it really; I'd eaten a lot of sweets last night, and didn't get a lot of sleep. It was probably nothing. I was REALLY thirsty though, the sun had decided to be hotter than normal, and I needed a break. I slowed the carriage to a stop, and removed the wrist thing.

"I think I need a break..."

My face was more flushed than normal, but I didn't feel any butterflies, which was odd, normally there would be butterflies too. Oh well. I went to get off the carriage, and felt my legs almost give out as they touched steady ground.

"Whoa." Everything seemed blurry, and I giggled. "I really DO need glasses."

**Rei hopped out and noticed Camie's face was a bit flushed.**

**"Hey, do you feel alright?" As he said that he felt Camie's head and his eyes widened,**

**"You're burning up!" He gasped and ushered Camie inside the carriage.**

**"Rest up, Kay? I'll get us home."**

**Rei smiled worriedly and kissed Camie's head before starting the carriage up and started to drive. (Purge is going home with Lector and Froshe)**

I sat in the carriage, and stared out the window. Apparently with memories comes health problems. I chuckled at my own joke. I figured it would be a little while longer before we got back to the guild hall, and decided to take a nap. Before long I was out, and I curled up in the seat.

**Rei put a bit more of his magical energy into the carriage to go faster in his worry for Camie. In 30 mins Rei had gotten back to the guild hall and he poked his head inside the carriage,**

**"Camie?"**

**Seeing that she was sleeping Rei smiled and carefully picked her up. Since they were the first ones back no one saw Rei carry Camie to her room and placed her on her bed.**

I vaguely felt myself being carried around, but couldn't quite tell where I was till I was set down on my bed. I opened my eyes slightly, and sat up. Then went back down, because sitting up made my head hurt. I looked around, and saw Rei standing over me.

"Reeiiii~!" I cheered weakly, (the fever is making her weird) "Hello~!"

I grinned and then coughed. Which hurt my throat and head immensely. I looked at rei.

"Rei~, can you get me some water~?"

**Rei smiled at her silliness,**

**"Yeah, and while I'm at it I'll get you some cold medicine as well."**

**Rei hurriedly went the the guilds kitchen and get some water before going to the medical wing and grabbed the cold medicine. With each in hand Rei went back to Camie's room and gave them to her.**

I drank the water, and reluctantly took the medicine Rei gave me. Unfortuanatly for me, or fortuanatly, I don't know which, the medicine had some sort of sleepy thing in it. Because shortly after I took the meds, I fell asleep.

**Rei smiled when Camie fell asleep and placed a small kiss on her head before quietly leaving her room.**

Yukino walked down the hall way, and caught sight of Rei leaving Camie's room.

"Rei?" Yukino said. "What's up? Camie okay? You guys left without telling us."

**Rei blinked in surprise,**

**“Camie caught a cold so I took her home..." Rei replied a bit nervous, he didn't know Yukino well so he was a bit shy.**

Yukino nodded.

"Thanks, I'll see if Wendy or Cheria can come and help her."

Yukino walked by Rei, and went to her room two door down from Camie's room. She opened the door and then stopped.

"And by the way, if you break her heart, which I sincerely doubt you will do, you will have me to answer to." Yukino smiled and then went into her room.

A little bit later, Camie woke up. feeling a little bit better. At least my head wasn't pounding like before. I sat up, and felt a little sick still, but oh well. I looked down. I was still wearing the blue dress leggings and boots from before. I got up shakily, and pulled my pajamas out of my drawers. Changing quickly in the bathroom, I brushed my teeth and hair out. Afterwords, I went to my small (hotel-sized, but with a little stove) kitchenette, and pulled out the ingredients for soup. If I was truly sick, then I needed to get better quickly so I could go on jobs. I put the noodles in a small pot to cook, then got to work chopping up the vegetables and some frozen chicken, which I thawed with my ribbon magic. I put all the ingrediants into the pot, put the lid on, and turned the heat on low before leaving it to cook. Meanwhile, I went searching my bookshelf for something to read.

**Rei went to the library and read up on some adventure book before deciding to go check up on Camie. He couldn't focus anyways and once he got to her door he knocked softly, just in case she was still asleep.**

I grabbed a book about lost magics, and set it down on my bed. I went and stirred the soup, then heard a knock on my door. I went over and opened it to see Rei.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked casually.

**Rei blinked in surprise, "Hey, feeling better?" He asked.**

I nodded, and left the door open for him to come in while I went to finish the soup.

"Yeah, sleeping and medicine can do WONDERS for a simple cold. But since I want to be able to go on jobs as soon as possible, I'm gonna take today off so I can rest up a bit."

I turned off the stove, and carefully started ladling (is that a word?) into a bowl. I turned to Rei,

"Want any?"

**Rei smiled and shyly blushed,**

**"May I? I haven't eaten in awhile..." Rei walked into Camie's room and he looked around since he didn't get the chance earlier.**

**"You have a nice room..." Rei spoke as he was thinking about how plain his room is.**

I shrugged, and pulled out another bowl, filling it the same. I grabbed a couple of soda's from my fridge, and put them all down at a small table in my room.

"Go ahead and sit, if you’re still hungry afterwards I made extra, keeps me from cooking for a few days." I grabbed another chair from under my bed, and un-folded it and stuck it by the table, sitting down myself.

**Rei smiled as he sat down and he sipped on the soda,**

**"Do you want me to stay to keep you company?" He asked. He  himself personally had grown a bit clingy towards Camie.**

I smiled, and finished my soup quickly.

"If it doesn't bother you too much." I sat back in my chair. "I'm honestly used to dealing with colds on my own. They never last long, and then I can get back to doing jobs once I'm better."

 I sat up and picked up my bowl, and taking it to the sink.

**Rei finished his own bowl and went to the sink next to Camie,**

**"Then take it easy until tomorrow, I got these." Rei smiled and took the bowl from Camie.**

I smiled, and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Alright then."

I went and picked up my book from my bed, plopping down and opening it up. I scanned through it before opening it to a random page, which happened (lol nothing is coincidence) to be on dragon slayer magic.


	7. Glasses and A Cake Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camie decides to get glasses, and afterwards Rei takes her to a cake shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters, things are going along a little more slowly than normal. I won't have any more chapters out this week. But do not be alarmed~! I'll be sure to update longer chapters next week as much as I can~!

**Rei finished up the dishes with a small smile before heading over to Camie to see what she was reading.**

**"Dragon Slayer Magic?" He questioned As he folded his arms on the bed and rested his head so where he had to look up at Camie.**

I shrugged.

"It just kind of intrigues me." I turned the page as my eyes rested on a picture of a dragon teaching a human magic.

"Yukino had said the song was from another time. So is dragon slayer magic’s, and the Lost Magic. I thought, maybe, the song could be a spell, and took out this book." I pointed to my bookshelf.

"I have so many books it's ridiculous. Most are for research, but there are some romance, mystery, and adventure novels too. My hope is to save enough money to get a bigger place, so that I can get a bigger bookshelf. Plus, I won't be bothering anyone if I get in late from a job."

I looked at Rei intently.

"That's why you never noticed me before, or anyone noticed me. I'm almost ALWAYS on jobs." I laughed. "It's practically a hobby."

**"Huh... I only go on jobs to pay rent and for food. Guess you can say the only thing I did was look for leads for my brother, but now... I'm not sure what I want to do, other hang out with you."**

**Rei smiled a bit and then tilted his head,**

**"But it's odd that you know such an old song..." Rei frowned as he thought about it, not sure what to make of it.**

I shrugged, closing my book, and turning towards Rei.

"I have no idea. What I DO know, is that I forgot I need glasses, so I have no idea what that book said." I said, and laughed.

**Rei snickered,**

**"Well, since you have the day off are you feeling up to getting them today?" He asked Camie.**

I nodded, and sat up.

"That sounds like a good idea. You go on downstairs; I'll change and meet you downstairs. "

**"Okay, see ya soon then." Rei gave Camie a quick kiss on her cheek before leaving to the lower level.**

I closed the door behind him, and picked out a new outfit. Then I slipped on the charm bracelet, grabbed my purse and some money, and rushed downstairs, greeting Yukino. Then having a short conversation before heading over to the door.

**Rei noticed Camie coming his way and he waved, "All ready?" He questioned, a happy vibe coming from him.**

I smiled and nodded, ignoring Yukino's smirk behind me. I walked out the door and took put a map.

"So I can't actually read this, bit picture's I can do. And somewhere over here," I pointed to a corner of the map.

"Is this adorable little glasses shop. It’s honestly my favorite area in magnolia. "I started rambling on about it. My eyes turning strawberry red

**Rei smiled at her cute rambling and pointed at a spot near the corner at the map,**

**"There’s a café that is close to the glasses shop, I hear that their cake is best in town. I take you there afterwards, it'll be my treat." Rei smiled slightly.**

I grinned.

"Yay~!" I put the map away and hugged Rei as we walked.

"You’re the best!"

Then I wondered something, were we dating? I mean, we both liked each other, I guess a lot of people knew it, but did it all go without saying? Or do one of us have to make it official and ask?

**Rei smiled and hugged Camie back, feeling warm in his chest. Suddenly a group of town boys whistled at Camie and Rei growled at them,**

**"Eyes off, she's mine." Shadows from the surrounding buildings flickered and it scared the boys off. Rei slowly smirked and went back to hugging Camie,**

**"But now that I think about it... I never officially asked you did I?"**

**Rei smiled, "Will you be my girlfriend, Camie?" Rei smiled and held Camie's hand.**

Did he just read my thoughts? Who knows with that boy. I smiled.

"May as well, who else is gonna keep you in check. "

We walked into the glasses shop, and I went to the desk.

"Um excuse me!"

A woman with short cropped hair and violet eyes looked at me and smiled.

"Hello! Do you know if your near or far sighted?"

I shook my head. "I'm near sighted."

The woman checked something off.

"Alright then, over there are the glasses for nearsightedness. Feel free to ask if you need help!"

 I nodded.

**Rei rolled his eyes at Camie's remark and looked around at the glasses. He spotted a particular funny looking pair and he tried them on and turned to Camie,**

**"Do I look sexy or what?" Rei joked as he laughed slightly.**

I giggled, and shook my head.

"Nah, I think you look perfectly fine just how you are." I winked at him and tried on a couple different pairs. I picked up a pair of classic black-rimmed glasses, and tried them on.

"Hmm...the price is good, and they're comfortable enough. Rei. " I turned to him. "What do you think?"

**"I like them. You're really cute in them." Rei smiled at Camie as he looked at her eyes.**

I blushed slightly and turned my head away so Rei couldn't see me blushing, and took off the glasses. Taking them and picking up a small teal case and some glass cleaner with a small cloth. I took them to the counter, and payed. I slipped the glasses on, and looked at Rei and grinned.

**Rei grinned back, "Let's get some cake, shall we?" Rei smiled at Camie.**

I nodded, and walked with him to the cake shop. We sat down and I grabbed a menu and looked at it. My eyes lit up, glowing a strawberry red.

 'so many sweets~!' I said, in my head, but also out loud by accident.

**"Yep! Chose any you want!" Red smiled happily as he himself picked out a triple fudge cake.**

I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Really~?!" I looked through the whole menu, and finally decided on a mini lemon pound cake. The waiter came, and took our orders. I took my napkin, and laid it out on my lap.

**Rei blinked at Camie's manors and hastily grabbed his own napkin and placed it on his lap. He blushed slightly embarrassed that he had forgotten.**

**"Mini Lemon, huh? Never had that before..." Rei commented hoping she didn't realize he was directing the attention from him.**

I smirked at Rei, and smiled while looking out the window.

"I didn't remember anything when I woke up, but about a year later, I found this amazing Lemon Pound Cake. Ever since then, it's been my favorite sweet."

I kept looking out the window, and a memory flashed before my eyes. A young girl and her mother, in a kitchen laughing and smiling. My eyes turned green, and my smile faltered for only a moment before I turned back to Rei and smiled.

**"Hm, all my memories are Macbeth's but I guess since we once was the same person I guess there kinda mine too..."**

**Rei thought about it, but not in a upset way,**

**"Mom make this amazing fudge cake for my, er, Macbeth's birthday and it was the best thing he, ugh! I'm just going to say we!"**

**Rei struggled to explain his memories and it was almost comical,**

**"It was the best thing we ever tasted." Rei finally finished a little bit forceful.**

I giggled at his struggle, although I felt just a little bad about it.  Just then our cakes arrived, and I immediately dug in. My eyes turned red, and I almost squealed in delight. “It’s amazing~!” I exclaimed, and finished it in minutes.


	8. Charms and An Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camie decides to get some new charms for her bracelet. Rei gets jealous of a longtime friend of Camie's.

**Rei smirk and took a bit out of his cake and nearly melted at the taste.**

**"Sooo good~" Rei sighed in bliss.**

I nodded. I wiped my mouth, and set my napkin on the table. I started to search through my purse for my coin pouch

**Rei noticed Camie going through her purse,**

**"I'm paying, remember? It's my treat."**

**Rei smiled softly and grabbed his wallet out of his back pocket as he unclipped the chain from it. He pulled out the money and a few bucks for the tip.**

I looked at him, and put back my purse.

"Alright, I owe you one."

I stood up to leave as the waiter came and took our plates. He counted the money, smiled at the tip. And then we were free to leave. I suddenly realized something.

"The charms~!" I exclaimed.

**Rei blinked in surprise,**

**"Oh yeah, let's go get those." Rei then smiled readily.**

I nodded, and skipped out the door into the street. I saw a small pawn shop not too far down the street and started running. I turned around for only a moment.

"Come on~!"

**"I'm coming~!"**

**Rei laughed out loud and ran up to Camie.**

I went into the shop, and was greeted with the smell of dust and forgotten objects. I went to a corner of the shop, where there was a bunch of jewelry. Rings, bracelets, and all sorts of different things. I dug through the charms until I found a small silver glasses charm. I picked it up, and examined it.

 "Hey Cam."

 I turned around and saw at the counter a familiar young man with red hair and brown eyes. I smiled.

"Hey Cam!" I said with a laugh. I turned to Rei,

 "This is Cameron, his grandfather owns this place."

**"Hello, Cameron."**

**Rei shook his hand in a friendly way but internally he was already** **looking for any hints that Cameron liked Camie.**

**"You good friends with Camie?" Rei questioned to Cameron.**

Cameron nodded.

"Yeah, she comes in a lot looking for any keys, and I save ones that seem older for her. We basically got to know each other through that. Janai, my sister, is better friends with her than I am though. But she's out of town for the week. How about you? I'm guessing a guildmate, by the guild mark."

 I smiled, and nodded.

"Yeah, this is Rei. He is, recently, my bbf."I laughed.

"Best Boyfriend Forever~!"

 I hugged Rei's arm(like they do in anime's.)

**Rei blushed hotly when Camie said that,**

**"T-That's right!"**

**Rei stuttered as he then smiled brightly.**

**_'I have nothing to worry about. Even if Cameron likes her, Camie likes me so he can't steal her away.'_ Rei thought to himself.**

Cameron smiled when Camie said that, then went to tend to a customer that had just come in. I didn't let go of Rei's hand, and walked back to pick out a couple more charms. I dug through until I found a small cake one, and then a heart charm. I showed them to Rei.

**Rei smiled, "Is that all of them?" He inquired.**

I nodded, and took them to Cam to pay. He smiled and handed them back after I paid, and I walked with Rei to the door. I waved as we walked out, and he smiled and waved back. I coughed after we left. I looked up at Rei.

"Where to next?"

**Rei frowned at the cough,**

**"Let's go back home and have you rest again."**

**Rei then smiled softly,**

**"I don't want my princess over doing it and getting sick again." Rei said with a small kiss in Camie's head.**

I went red over Rei's nickname, and pouted.

"I'm not a princess. I'm FINE. "

but went with him back to the guild hall anyway.

**"You're my princess." Rei insisted playfully as he walked with Camie.**

 I shook my head and pushed him playfully.

"Nope. I'm the knight in shining armor you read about in story books."

 I ran ahead of him up the stairs, and stopped at my door.

 "Race you to my room." I said, and stepped inside.

 

**"Hey, that's cheating~!"**

**Rei pouted, "Some knight you are..."**

**He grumbled but he couldn't stay like that for long. Already he was smiling softly again.**

**"How come you're the knight?" He questioned Camie as he walked in her room casually.**

I grinned and flopped onto my bed.

 "Because... I say so. That's why."

**"Oh~ It's that right?" Rei smirked playfully,**

**"So what does that make me?" He asks as he takes a chair and sits on it.**

"Hmm..." I thought for a moment and sat up.

"Your my fellow knight! And Purge is our dragon! We go off with Princess Yukino and save the world!" I stood up on my bed and threw my hands in the air at the end.

**Rei started snickering before it turned into full blow laughter, "Purge? A dragon?!"**

**Rei was laughing so hard he was crying.**

**"I gotta tell him that... Speaking of him..." Rei blinked,**

**"He's still with Lector and Froshe." Rei spoke out loud.**

**"Ima get him. Be right back."**

**Rei hurried off and soon returned with Purge in tow who was smiling,**

**"Is it true I'm a dragon?!" He asked Camie as he sat in her lap.**

I held Purge in my arms and nodded.

"You’re the only one that could be the dragon Purge~!"

I looked at Rei. "Now then, first order of business. We need to choose a mission for us to do tomorrow!”


	9. ~Update~

~UPDATE~ So the next few chapters are going to be very slow, because they will be very long, and very filled with action. It will take a while to get them all together, but I promise that they will be worth waiting for. Lot's is gonna happen, a new character will come in, and so much stuff will happen. Yeah. The chapter's are gonna come out one at a time at a slow pace, but I'll try to get them out. Until then please bare with me!

 

Sincerely, CV2015


	10. Celestial Dragon Arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camie goes out on a job to find a missing person, but it goes horribly wrong. The others make it a mission to save her, but will they get there in time?

“We need to choose a mission for us to do tomorrow!"

**Rei nodded,**

**"I'm cool with whatever you want to do." Rei told Camie and smiled at Purge who cuddled up to Camie happily.**

I cuddled Purge, and yawned once, looking outside to see that the sky was orange and red. I stared at it dazed for a while before snapping back.

"Got it~! Then tomorrow we get up and GO~!"

I grinned and smiled at Rei happily. This guy loved me. I loved him. This was one of the happiest days of my life. Yeah. I leaned against the wall on my bed, and felt my eyes droop.

"I'm gonna take a nap for a minute... or two..." I said, and closed my eyes.

 Soon enough, my breathing had slowed to a steady pace, and my hold on Purge loosened slightly.

 **With Camie Purge purred himself to sleep and Rei let out a happy sigh at the sight of** **them. He got up and pulled a blanket over them before sitting back down in the chair. Rei crossed his arms and closed his eyes and before long he too fell asleep.**

The next morning I woke up feeling warm. I felt a blanket around me, and looked down to see Purge in my arms. I looked up with sleepy eyes to see Rei in a chair asleep. I smiled, and yawned. I carefully set Purge on Rei's lap, and put the blanket on them. I smiled and went downstairs.

"Morning Camie~!" I turned to Yukino.

"Morning~!"

"Choosing a new job already?"

I nodded. Yukino smiled.

"There's a few good ones up there right now. Choose wisely."

I nodded again and went to choose one. I looked at the board, and was about to choose one about a missing necklace when another got my eye.

_MISSING PERSON REWARD OF ONE MILLION JEWEL._

My eyes widened and I picked the job off the board. I looked over it while I walked back up the stairs to get my stuff. Completely forgetting Rei and Purge were up there.

**Rei started to stir at the sound of someone shuffling around and he opened his eyes to see Camie grabbing her stuff in a excited manner.**

**"You find a job...?" He asked sleepily and petting Purge slightly to wake the Exceed.**

I nodded, finishing putting everything into my bag and taking another look at the flyer.

"Yeah, but if it doesn't bother you..."

 I looked at him, my eyes a darker blue(blue mixed with the black) with some flecks of green in it.

"I'm gonna take care of this one on my own."

I set the flyer down on the counter for a moment to lean down and pull out some jerky and such.

_~MISSING PERSON ONE MILLION JEWEL REWARD My granddaughter went missing while on a business trip a while ago. My grandson went to check on her a couple of days ago, but hasn't returned. No one has said she was there. I want you to find her and bring her back. Please come by Thomsons Pawn Shop for more details.~_

**Rei blinked slightly,**

**"O-oh... Okay." That seemed to have really woke Rei up and he got up and carried Purge in his arms.**

**"I'll leave then... Good luck..." Rei spoke softly and left for his room.**

I nodded, and finished packing. I picked up the flyer, hoping that it was only a spelling mistake. I walked over to the shop, and my fears were proved right. I saw the closed sign on the front of the store, and pushed open the door to enter.

"Hello?" I called out, and an older man came up.

"I'm here to answer your flyer? I'm from Sabertooth."

The man nodded, and handed me a map.

"This is the route my granddaughter and grandson took. They are my only remaining relatives, and are the heirs to this shop. I cannot lose them."

I nodded.

"Say, you look familiar, do I know you?"

I shrugged. "We may have passed on the street. Thank you for your time. I'll be sure to bring them back safely."

I walked out the door, pausing outside to take a deep breath. Cameron was here yesterday. How could he have gone missing several days ago? Something was up, and I was going to find out what. I made my way towards the rode. Renting a horse from a stable, and following the path marked out as well as I could.

Soon I arrived at a small town. I stepped off my horse and put it at a stable. I walked around for a while, looking for Cam and Janai. Maybe they just got stuck with the job? I hope so...

"Please be okay..." I mumbled, and flipped up the hood on the cloak I was wearing.

 I quickly took out a mail charm from my bag, and recorded a short message for Yukino. _~If this charm goes red, then something bad must have happened. It turns red when it leaves me, or if is destroyed. signed, Camie~_

I sent the message to Yukino, and went on my way. A day later, I was walking through the town when I spotted Cameron in the crowd.

"Cameron~!" I called out, he stopped, he didn't turn around, but kept on walking. I ran after him, and followed him into an alley.

"Cam-" I was knocked out by a blow to the head, and I fell onto the charm, breaking it. Then it went dark.

 

Yukino got looked up as a small rolled up paper flew over to her.

"EH?"

It landed on the table in front of her, and she opened it up. Sting and rogue looked at her.

"What's it say?" Sting asked. Yukino read it over.

"It's from Camie, a member of the guild. Apparently the job she's on might be dangerous, because she sent us an alert charm."

"Really?!" Sting's eyes widened. Yukino thought for a moment,

_'Maybe I should tell Rei...no, that will just worry him. I'll wait.'_

 ~THE NEXT DAY~

Yukino was getting ready for a job with Sting and Rogue, just getting ready to walk out with them, when the charm started to glow in her purse, and shattered. Yukino's eyes widened.

"No way..." Sting and Rogue looked at her, then with Lector and Frosche close behind, Yukino ran up to Rei's room. She pounded on the door, hoping he was there.

"Come on Come one..." She said. "REI! It's an emergency!"

**Rei was startled by a sudden knocking at his door and he stared at it dumbfounded until he heard Yukino's voice yell out words that made his heart drop. He spraning up instantly and opened his door, "What's going on?" He asks worried it was about Camie since its been a few days since she left. Purge flew up with him looking equally worried.**

Yukino held up the shattered remains of the small charm and looked Rei in the eyes.

"She's in trouble. I knew you'd want to come, so grab what you need and let's go.”

 "I like to make copies of mission flyers sometimes, for safety reasons."

Sting huffed,

"Yeah, so you know wherever we are when you want."

He mumbled under his breath, Yukino rolled her eyes and continued while they ran.

 "I also can use a spirit to help us get there faster."

Yukino pulled out one of her more recent keys.

"Gate of the Cheetah, I open thee! Ghepardo!"

 A flash of light revealed a new spirit with wheels for legs, and an odd helmet.

"Ghepardo! We need to get to (name of town haven't named it) as fast as possible!"

"Got it Ojo~Sama"

Another flash revealed a somewhat cramped trailer attached to his back.

"Let's go~!"

Sting and Rogue looked at it reluctantly, but Yukino dragged them on.

**Rei and Purge jumped on quickly.**

**"You think Camie will be alright...?" Purge sadly asked and Rei petted his head, but his expression was far from kind.**

**"If someone has hurt her..." Rei spoke lowly and darkly, "There will be no mercy..."**

**Instead of Rei's shadow flickering like it normal would when he's upset, mostly a white glow with bits of black mist piled at his feet. During these past few days Rei's power began to change due to him now knowing who he really is. Being the light of Macbeth started to show in his magic. Now instead of controlling shadows he's able to control both the light and darkness... Eclipse magic, born from darkness yet when given purpose can produce a great light.**

Yukino glanced at Rei with a worried expression. They rode in silence the whole way, until they reached the town. They all got off and walked into town.

"It says here that this is where they went missing. This is where Camie went first."

(back to Camie's POV)

 I woke up with a pounding head, and an aching back. I sat up. Looking around I discovered I was in a somewhat nicely furnished cell, but was locked in.

"I need to get out of here." I said quietly, and stood up.

"Camie?" A weak voice said.

I ran to the bars and looked into the cell across from me.

"Janai! Where is Cameron is he here?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Are you guys okay? I'm here to get you out, so stay calm and try to not panic."

"Camie..."

I pulled out my ribbon wand, and activated it. I twirled around a glowing red light, and slashed it against the bars once before feeling my power drain. I collapsed onto the floor.

"You can't use magic here. It drains power. I couldn't even summon a spirit to help."

I looked to where I assumed Janai and Cameron were, and sighed putting my ribbon away. Suddenly we heard footsteps. And I backed up against the wall.

"Well, well, looks like our little stars awake."

I stood up best I could, using the bed as a support.

"Who are you? Why did you bring us here?"

The man shook his head.

" Tsk Tsk, so rude. I'm afraid I can't tell you that right now."

He pulled out some keys, and pressed a button. I felt my energy drain, and I collapsed onto the floor.

"CAMIE!" Janai cried.

The man unlocked the cell, and picked me up by the arm. I didn't have the strength to fight back, and woke up on a metal table, strapped down.

"OOOooh she's awake, this will be so much more interesting."

"Shush now, can't let her hear that much."

"Awww."

I tried to open my mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Now now, don't try to fight, just relax."

Then I felt my energy drain again, and then felt a surging pain move over me. I couldn't scream. When I awoke next I was in my cell.

This went on for a day or two, and then I awoke in my cell with my charm bracelet around my wrist. I almost cried seeing the charms, and it gave me some strength knowing Yukino would be coming with Rei. How did I know? I just figured. But then I noticed something, there were different charms on it.

The same ones as before, yes, but new ones too. I looked at them. Ribbon, a pen, a small crystal ball, and...a dragon? As I touched each charm, I realized that was a magic I knew, but the dragon? What did it mean? Then I awoke and the cycle started again. But little by little, I begin to feel less like fighting, and more like doing nothing.

(Back to Yukino's pov, about a week later.) All of them were beginning to feel restless. A week had gone by and nothing was found.

"I hope she's alright..." Lector said.

"Frosche hopes so too!" Sting and Rogue smiled sadly at their exceeds. Then they stopped.

"Did you feel that?" He asked. Yukino raised an eyebrow.

"It was a surge of magic power, coming from over there.”

Rogue pointed to the far end of the village, and started running with Sting close behind.

"Hey you too! Ugh, Let's go."

They ran after the two, and stopped when they had reached a building with magic power practically radiating off it. Yukino frowned, then gasped.

"I feel it too! It feels like Camie!"

Sting nodded.

**Rei felt it as well and stood at the building door with his power surrounding him angrily.**

**"Let's tear this place down, Fairy Tail style."**

**Even though he made a joke he was completely serious. Dead serious.**

Yukino chuckled nervously.

"We probably shouldn't do that. If they truly have Camie and those she came to help, then rushing in could be dangerous and a risk to their well-being. We want to be somewhat stealthy about this."

After carefully scouting the inside, it was discovered no one was there.

"I could've sworn..."

Then another surge of magic power went through the building, and then faded away. Yukino beckoned them to a small door she'd found, and led the way climbing down a small spiral staircase. They felt a stronger surge of power, and Yukino shook her head at Rei to prevent him from doing anything rash. Then another surge of power, and an alarm rang out. Yukino stopped, and then the place shook.

"What's going on?..."

Then a scream,

"She's out of control! Get the sedatives!"

"CAMIE!"

The alarm went off suddenly, and the shaking stopped, but the amount of magic power radiating off the walls was still there. Yukino glanced back, and started running down.

"Never mind stealth, let's go!" She yelled, and once they reached the hallway, elbowed a guard out of the way and kept running.

Soon they reached a small gathering of cells.

"Hello? Camie!?"

"Help!"

Yukino ran towards a cell, and saw two people, a girl and a boy.

"What's your names?"

"I'm Janai, this is Cameron, we're friends of Camie's."

Yukino nodded and Sting opened the door.(wat happened to keys?) Janai lifted Cameron up, his weight nearly crushing the poor girl, and Rogue took him from her.

"Do you know where she is?" asked Lector. Janai nodded.

"She's in the lab."

Yukino's hands clenched, and then the building shook again.

 "Take these two out of here Rogue. We'll handle the others." he nodded, and went as fast as he could with Janai and Cameron. Yukino turned towards the door at the end of the hallway.

"Let's go."

She opened the door, and gasped at what she saw. There were men in lab coats everywhere, some had dart guns, trying to tranquilize a glowing figure in the middle of the room. There were others though that was lying motionless against a wall, most likely gone. There was one though, that was smiling at the figure.

"Well done my star~. You have definitely passed the test."

This seemed to aggravate it, and it reached out and grabbed his neck, cutting off his air supply. Yukino looked closely at it, trying to figure out what it was, then a realization came over her. Camie. That was Camie. Sting sucked in a breath.

"That's dragon force."


	11. Her Past, and His Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camie runs after finding out she lost control, Rei searches for her.

"That's dragon force...I don't know what kind it is though..."

**All that time Rei surpressed his anger, but when he saw Camie in the bright glow he was more worried about her than his vengeance. "Camie?" He spoke stunned by the sight before him.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm not sure why, but when this man started earlier to talk about what a perfect weapon I'd become, I snapped. All I remember is a white glow, then suddenly there was alot of noise, and I was clutching the man's throat. Yukino looked at her with wide eyes.

"Camie!"

"Camie?"

I heard Rei's voice, and Yukino's, snapping me to reality. The bright aura slowly started to fade, and I felt myself drop to the floor. I let go of the man's throat, but he was gone. He crumpled to the ground in front of me; the other scientists had left in fear once they saw their boss die, so it was just us. I looked wide eyed around me, and forgot completely what those men I killed had done to me. I killed them. I killed that man, with my own willpower. I felt my eyes water, and I looked with horror at my friends. I turned away, and tried to stand up, failing and to the floor

I felt my hair fall, and noticed it was fading back to black, along with not being long anymore. I looked down and saw on my wrist still the silver bracelet, I noticed the dragon charm shining, and everything came back. The village, my family, the dragons, Celestia, everyone and everything, my sister. I broke down, and started to sob. Yukino rushed to my side, holding me in her arms, like a big sister would do.

"I-I killed them." I stuttered between crying. "I killed them."

**Rei kneeled before Camie,**

**"Don't blame yourself, they did it to themselves." Rei noticed the new charms on Camie's wrist but didn't mention them. Rei let Yukino hold Camie as he settled to be near her.**

**"... I'm sorry I didn't come sooner..." Rei looked down in guilt.**

I looked at Rei and shook my head.

"You wouldn't have known, and they didn't choose to die. They didn't NEED to die."

I regained some of my strength and brushed off Yukino, standing up. I walked slowly towards the door, brushing past Sting, and walking outside. I saw Janai and Cameron sitting outside with Rogue, Cam and Janai immediately stood up to hug me, but I flinched away.

"I think it's best you stay away for now." I said quietly, and they looked at me in shock while I stood there. I started to walk towards the village.

**Rei called out to Camie and chased after her, but lost sight of her once he got to the village. After finding her he was scared to lose her again, who knows if those people who got away are still lurking around.**

Camie heard Rei call her name, but ignored it and ran into the woods. After running a mile or so, she felt at home. She looked up and took in a breath.

"It's here.." I mumbled, and walked around the village I once called home. It was more of a historical sight now. One of the few places that still stood after nearly 1,000 years. I walked up down to the end, and entered a small hut. I looked around, picturing the kitchen, the table, the bedrooms. Where me and her slept. Where we would go to sleep with our parents on stormy nights. I sat down in a corner of the room, and examined my charms. Carefully pulling out of a magic pouch a white dress and slippers. I slipped them on over the bandages. Ignoring the searing pain I felt. I curled up in a ball in the corner.

"I'm sorry." I said, and broke down. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry."

Yukino patted Rei's shoulder.

"You go find her, we'll take the other's back."

Then left with the others.

**"I'll find her... And bring her home..." Rei told Yukino softly and continued his search by himself, even Purge went with the others back home, knowing Rei wanted to do this by himself.**

**Rei steadied his breathing and focused of Camie, he let his magical essence twirl around him as it searched for Camie's magic. He felt a small lingering piece and tried to follow it, but got lost multiple times. He kept looking even when he used up his magic.**

**"Camie..." Rei spoke softly and he noticed the woods becoming less dense. Rei eventually got out of the woods and found a historic city and he walked its abandoned roads,**

**"Camie?! Where are you?!" Rei called out and tried finding her again with his magic but from all his anger earlier zapped it away. He was running purely on willpower.**

I heard Rei's cries, and tried to quiet down. I think there was a back door, I wanted to get up and move, but couldn't find the strength to move. So I let silent tears move down my face and curled up in the corner.

**It was well into the night, but Rei never stopped looking. Rei dared to try using his magic again, it sputtered around him weakly but it was enough, he felt Camie close.**

**"Camie..."**

**Rei started to walk over to the house he felt her in but his vision turned black and he swayed as he almost passed out. Macbeth's warning flashed in his mind,**

**_'Don't overuse you magic Rei. That magic is what keeps you alive since you're not human.'_ **

**I may have over done it a bit... Rei thought to himself as he fell Over with a loud thud.**

**_'Somehow this seems familiar... That's right... This is how I met Purge, he found me after I collapsed from exhaustion...'_ **

**Rei thought to himself as his body flickered in and out of existence.**

**"I'm sorry Camie... I'm so close to you but I can't take the final steps..."**

**With that Rei passed out.**

 I felt a surge of power that suddenly disappeared. And looked up. I heard something fall outside, and peeked out the window. I hear Rei speak, and saw his shape flicker. What? But against my better judgement, I hurried to him. I knelt down beside him.

"Rei? Rei?!"

When he didn't respond I felt my willpower fall. This was my fault if he died. He used up so much energy to try and save me. I felt tears fall from my eyes. And I touched my forehead to Rei's.

"I'm sorry." I said.

_'Just try it.'_

_'But It’s a difficult spell. It might use up my energy.'_

_'You'll be fine child, go on.'_

The memory flashed before my eyes. Celestia teaching me magic. The small healing cantation my mother taught me. The Arc of Time magic I learned. I could save him. His body flickered once more, and I made up my mind. My second origin had been released. I could do this. I quickly came up with a way to merge all the spells I could. Mostly ones on healing and restoring power, and started to chant. This went on for about ten

Minutes, then his body started to glow. I felt my magic power drain once more. And I smiled.

"Please work." I whispered, and collapsed onto the floor near him. I couldn't see quite what happened, my glasses were taken away from me, but I could tell it had worked the slightest bit at least. Now I had to stay awake so he wouldn't panic if he did wake up.

**Rei felt a warm power wash over him and he slowly blinked his eyes open.**

**"Camie?" He questioned seeing her next to him.**

I saw him open his eyes, and smiled.

"Hi." I felt tears come to my eyes, and clutched his hand.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm sorry." I said.

**"Camie... I'm so glad your safe..."**

**Rei started to cry as well and he sat up to hug her,**

**"So glad... I was scared I was going to lose you again to those people..." He murmured softly as he continued to hug her.**

I buried my face in his chest.

"I'm sorry. I made everyone worry, I killed all those people, I couldn't save them on my own." I tightened my grip on Rei, not wanting to let go anytime soon.

"The only good thing that came out of this is that I remember everything. Everything that happened in the past, my dragon, my sister, my family. Those people. Everything. And I ran because of it. And I caused so much trouble."

I cried harder. My sassy jewel persona fading completely.

**"Camie, it okay to want to run... What's important it that I'm here now. You don't have to be alone..."**

**Rei petted Camie's black hair lovingly.**

**_'So she is a dragon slayer...'_ Rei briefly thought to himself remembering the dragon force she used earlier. **

I felt myself slowly being lulled to sleep. Rei pet my head, and I began to calm down a bit, my subconscious causing me to snuggle closer to Rei, where I was pretty much almost in his lap. At first glance, she was so small it almost looked like a younger sister with her brother. But of course looking deeper into the situation it wasn't so. (It’d be awkward if that was the case though. XD) slowly, I drifted off to sleep.

**Rei saw Camie had fallen asleep and he picked her up carefully and took her inside the house. Seeing no furniture Rei sat down and laid Camie head on his lap while his back rested on the wall. He too then fell asleep.**

That night my sleep wasn't dreamless, but in fact, it decided to replay my life. Yay.

~ _Mom? What’s going on?_

_Shh, stay here. Your sister is in the other room. We are going to do her first, then come to you okay?_

I nodded, not knowing what she meant. A while later I found out. After five minutes of my parents chanting, I was encased in a glowing pink bubble.

_Mom? Dad?_

I called out to them, but father looked at where I was, and when I looked into his eyes, I saw nothing. A month passed by, years. Some sort of barrier prevented me from leaving the house, but I followed my parents around as much as I could.

I never found my sister.

I watched my village being invaded, my dragon die to protect my family, my family smiling at the house before being killed. The fire that spread but somehow never burned down the village. Everything.

I watched everyone I knew and loved die and the place I call home ransacked and abandoned. After a while I grew tired of watching the world pass by, and took a nap.

When I woke up, things had changed. No more dragons, nothing lit up the sky at night, it was strangely peaceful.

Then I see the bubble pop, and I wake up.~

 I look up, and see Rei sleeping above me. Then I go red when I realize that my head is resting in his lap. I sit up, then lay back down, because my head is KILLING me. Then I sit up again. They said they did the same to my sister, so...that means she's around here somewhere! Or she's still in the bubble. But that would mean she can see me.

 I looked around. Fighting my headache, I stood up, and walked to the other room. I looked around.

"Sis?" I said quietly. I sat down in the middle of the room.

"I don't know if your here, but if you are, hang tight, I'm gonna get you out okay?"

It probably was my imagination, but at that moment. I could have sworn I heard a small,

_"Okay."_

And I could see for only a moment my little sister's smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW~! Done with Book One. I hope you liked it~! The next book will be out shortly. Probably by next week. I haven't actually decided what I want to name her sister though, so leave a comment down below on what I should name her!  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and be sure to stick around for book two.
> 
>  
> 
> <3  
>  CV2015


End file.
